Just Give me a Reason
by jalex1
Summary: Rachel is spending her summer in Lima to take care of her Grandpa but she meets the "hoodlum" of the city and slowly begins to fall for him theres only one problem he has a girlfriend and her father isn't too keen on him.
1. Chapter 1

~Lima Ohio was a not a place she wanted to stay in for her summer vacation, but her grandfather was ill and she wanted to look after him but her dads were crazy if she thought she would like living here for the next 4 months.~

The Berry's were in the black Escalade and 21 year old Rachel Berry looked out the window where she saw nothing but trees and farm land

"I can't believe I gave up a Summer off Broadway Show workshop to come to Lima with you guys."Rachel says

"Honey Grandpa Leo wants to spend this entire summer with us so we're here, you'll enjoy yourself I promise"he says Rachel rolls her eyes and puts on her sunglass they reach her Grand Father's house and they all get out of the car the maids help them with their luggage Rachel nods to the maids in gratitude and leans against the back of the car looking out at the neighborhood she looks across the street hears the loud rock music coming from the garage she rolls her eyes because now she has to deal with loud neighbors this summer as well

"Welcome!"Grandpa Leo smiles and hugs Rachel

"Hi Pop pop.'Rachel says and hugs him back

"My little Rachel is not so little anymore look at what a beautiful woman you are."He smiles

"Aw Pop pop thank you for humoring me.."She smiles

"How is NYADA. I want to hear everything come to the backyard Elenore is cooking lunch for us."He says Rachel nods and follows suit

"I'm currently doing a thesis about musicals and they're underlining subliminal messages."Rachel smiles proudly

"That sounds lovely Music Bug."Grandpa smiles and holds her hand

"Grandpa Leo?"They hear a masculine voice from the front yard Rachel raises her eyebrow and sees her Grandfather's expression change into such joy

"I have someone I want you all to meet!"He smiles and waves the maid to come to him

"Please tell Finn to come back here and join us."He says The maid nods

"Finn?..sounds like a terrible name."Rachel says

"Is this that up to no good young man I keep hearing about from Sue Sylvester?"Hiram asked

"He's a very nice young man Hiram and you don't know him so don't judge him."Grandpa says Leroy nudges him and nods

"Here he comes now!"He smiles Rachel looks up and sees a tall handsome man walking towards them but his hands are covered in oil smudges he gives a crooked smile

"Finn please meet my family my son Hiram, his husband Leroy and they're lovely daughter Rachel."Grandpa says Finn nods to all of them

"Nice to meet you all.."Finn says Rachel smiles at him and blushes Hiram raises his eyebrow

"We'd shake your hand but they're dirty."Hiram says

"Yeah sorry about that uhm Im fixing Pop's old motorcycle across the street and it's a little rough around the edges."Finn says

"You still have that piece of junk?"Hiram asked his father

"I love that motorcycle and Finn is an excellent mechanic. "Grandpa smiles

"And the town Hoodlum."Hiram says that doesn't go unheard by Finn and he smiles

"You're friends with Officer Sue aren't you?"Finn asked

"Best friends and I know you're record."Hiram says

"I'll let you believe what you want..Pop Pop I just wanted to tell you the cycle is doing fine and I'll be able to finish it maybe in 2 weeks."Finn says

"Great...Finn I have a favor to ask...would you please show Rachel around town today."He asked Rachel's head pops up and looks at her Grandfather confused

"UHm...yeah I guess my friends and I could show her around."Finn says

"That doesn't seem like a good idea Dad."Hiram says

"Nonsense I trust Finn. So later everyone go get ready Finn you will take Rachel out around the town."Grandpa Leo says

~Later on in the day~ Finn and Rachel are walking around town she looks up at him and just smiles

"So you live in New York."Finn asked

"Yeah it's very different than here in Lima...it's so Quiet."Rachel says Finn smirks

"That's what boring people think."Finn smiles

"What.."Rachel asked

"Come on.."Finn says walking ahead of her Rachel follows her and Finn takes out a set of keys and opens the basement inside was a pool table music was playing a dart board and a few friends drinking beer

"Woah..."Rachel says

"This is where my friends and I hang out."Finn says

'That's Puck my best friend...Sam..Blaine,Santana...Mercedes.."Finn says

"And Im Tina his girlfriend."Tina says kissing his cheek Finn rolls his eyes

"Oh you have a girlfriend.."Rachel says a little disappointed Finn nods and walks over to the guys to drink a beer

"So you're new here?"Tina asked handing her a beer Rachel takes it and sips it then makes a face and sets the beer down

"Yeah for the summer Im watching my Grandpa Leo."Rachel asked

"Oh Finn is always around that old geezer whats so special about him?"Santana asked

"Hey be nice he's a good guy."Finn yells at her

"Sorry Finnegan."Santana says

"So what's your guy's story why the bad rep in Lima.."Rachel asked

"We all got caught up with Officer Sue because she thinks we're all up to no good but she's just a grade A level Bitch." Sam says

"How co-.."Rachel stops

"Enough with the questions Rach you're here to have fun okay."Finn smiles Rachel nods and smiles at him

"**Hey guys its a little bit of a rocky start but I am starting to write again...im doing this for the finchel fans because we deserve a happy ending more than anyone on this show.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn is hanging out with Sam and Puck in the corner and he's watching Rachel from the corner of his eye Puck looks her up and down and smirks

"Fresh Meat wonder how she is in the sack I've always wanted to tap someone from New York City too bad she doesn't have big apples."Puck says Sam laughs and Finn turns his attention to his best friend

"Don't be an idiot she's off limits."Finn says

"Off limits what the Hell Hudson why!"Puck says

"Because she's Leo's grand daughter so don't mess with her you got it...mess with Quinn or Sugar."Finn says

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually care about this New York Chick. You don't even pull out the chair for Tina anymore."Sam laughs Finn looks at his friends and shrugs

"Just leave Rachel out of your sex plots got it."Finn says then Tina walks over to them and pulls Finn by the shirt and drags him outside

"So how is it in NYC Berry what do you do?" Santana asked

"Oh Im studying to become a Broadway Star I actually have a few offers lined up after Summer Break."Rachel says

"Wow so you're the real deal that's awesome, no one like you has ever been to Lima all we get is Lima Losers."Santana says handing her another beer

"I don't think you guys are Lima Losers, although Aunt Sue makes it seem like you guys are the worst individuals in the world."Rachel says

"Sue is just a Bitch, she's been up our asses since she put Finn through that probation program."She says

"Probation for what?...Finn seems like a nice guy..he's very handsome."Rachel says turning her head and sees Finn and Tina outside talking

"He's the greatest guy in the world he's super nice and cares when he wants to but that's just because I've known him since I was 6...Finn got caught up with some bad decisions because he hasn't had an easy life here in Lima..he used to be a messenger and carrier...meaning he was caught up with selling and dropping off drugs until Sue and her team shut down an operation at the time Finn got injured because one of the Dealers thugs didn't like the way Finn was feeling guilty so Finn got a year in the big house...until your grandfather changed his life basically."Santana says

"Wow..he's been through a lot.."Rachel says

~Outside~

"Why didn't you return my phone call we were suppose to go out on a date today."Tina says

"Because I was working Tina, you know I have to do all the community service hours..one Complaint from Grandpa Leo and I go back to jail I told you that dates just cant happen when you want them to."Finn says

"And yet I feel like Im not a priority in your life what am I just some hit it and quit it to you don't forget you and I are in a relationship Finn."Tina says

"Hey I told you last night I meant to stay over but I had to do something important...why are you so pissed off right now?'Finn says

"Because its been what 2 weeks since I said I love you and you still haven't said shit to me whats your deal Finn am I not good enough in bed? Are you screwing someone else!"Tina yells

"What the hell...No Im not screwing anyone you're my girlfriend remember...look life is just catching up to me and Im trying to be a better person."Finn says

"Look Im sorry I know Im overreacting but I just...I need to feel like you care about us...and I'm not gonna give up on us..okay."Tina says Finn nods and Tina walks over to him and kisses his lips Finn pulls away and she hugs him he looks up and sees Rachel watching them

~AT the berry house~ Rachel is brushing her hair and then her Father walks in

'You have Fun with Finn tonight?"Hiram asked

"Yeah I met some nice people we're all gonna go to the creek tomorrow."Rachel says

"I want you to keep your guard up on that Kid okay Pumpkin I don't like him nor do I trust him."Hiram says

"Daddy you don't know him.."Rachel says

"I know enough...and I know people like him don't move up in this world so just be careful Sweetie."He says Rachel nods and closes her door she looks out her window and can see Finn in the window across the street Finn is looking at some book or something and she sees him tearing up there was more to Finn Hudson than people thought...and she wanted to know more about him...its like she needed to know more about him

The Next day Finn is in the house fixing up some broken appliances in the Berry house Rachel walks down the stairs and sees Finn under the sink

"You know I almost tripped on your long legs."Rachel says Finn looks up and chuckles

"Sorry I am taller than most people..then again you're really short."Finn jokes back Rachel rolls her eyes and opens the fridge to hand him a bottle water

"Thank you for last night..your friends are nice so is Tina your girlfriend."Rachel says

"Yeah she's cool."Finn says sitting up

"You two been together long?"She asked

"About a year now...uhm..I got into some trouble a year ago and she and Santana were the only ones who visited me considering the guys are idiots and don't know how to get to the prison..uhm Tina was the reason I got bail and into the community service program..so..she's a big deal."Finn says

"You love her?"Rachel asked Finn looks up at her and clears his throat

"That's none of your business.."Finn says and stands up

"Im sorry over stepping a boundary but its just...you don't look like you're heavily In love ya know..."Rachel says Finn looks at her and shakes his head

'You don't know me...or Tina...or our relationship...and if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it."Finn says and picks up his tools

"Wait Finn...Im sorry I don't mean to pry..I just...I want to be friends you know and I may come on very strong but its just because I care."Rachel says

"Trust me Im not used to people caring about me...you should get ready we're gonna head to the creek in a couple hours..."Finn says

"Yeah I'll be right over your house once Im done'Rachel says Finn nods and watches her leave the kitchen he turns his head and see Grandpa Leo smiling

"What..."Finn says

"You two have a very special chemistry.."He smiles

"Whatever you're planning just stop it now...she's not my type and I have Tina."Finn says

"And I know how you feel about Tina son...Im just saying you and my grand daughter look good together."He says Finn rolls his eyes and throws the dish towel at him

"Go on out of here son I'll see you later."He says Finn smiles and nods

~At the Creek~ Finn is handling the BBQ and Rachel is sitting with Santana in the water laughing and enjoying the scenery Finn watches Rachel and cant help but smile as she laughs...in a way she did look beautiful and super sexy in her black bikini...he sees Puck and Sam go into the water and they're play fighting in the water Puck grabs Rachel and tosses her Finn feels something stir in his stomach as he sees Pucks hands around Rachel's waist

"Hey Baby."Tina says kissing his cheek Finn turns his head and nods at her

"why don't you put that on hold and lets have so fun in the water. huh."Tina raises her eyebrows Finn turns off the grill and follows Tina

"Finally finnocence getting in the water!"Santana claps Rachel turns her head and sees Finn stripping off his shirt and kicking off his shoes...how was it possible that she got hotter and she was in the cool water Finn jumps into the creek and swims near her

'You having fun?"Finn asked

"So much...nice that you finally came into the water."Rachel says Finn smiles at her and she splashes him Finn fakes a shocked expression and splashes her back they end up laughing and chasing one another

Tina sees them having fun and she crosses her arms

"Whats up your ass."Santana asked handing her a beer

"Whats this Rachel's deal..why is she always with us now."Tina asked

"She's Grand Pop Leo's grand kid he wants her to have fun with people her age why are you so p.o'd?" Santana asked

"Because I know the look in her eyes..."Tina says

"Seems like Berry has eyes for Finn...must have some competition Tina."Sam laughs

After play fighting everyone is starting the small fire and eating their food Finn grabs a towel for Rachel and she smiles

"You're actually a gentleman."She says

"Surprised?..."Finn asked

"Theres just more to you than I thought.."Rachel says

"I'm starting to think the same thing...look about what happen earlier..I..just Im.."Finn says

"It's okay I really didn't mean to pry..."She says

"No it's...okay...Its nice to have a friend who cares about my feels...these guys just make fun of me..so...thank you."Finn says sincerely Rachel holds his hand and feels a tingling feeling throughout her whole body...Finn looks at their hands and smiles at her

**Looks like Tina is getting very jealous...and Finn and Rachel are learning to open up to one another..Stay tuned and review guys!**

**(Nothing but love for Cory Monteith always and forever)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel is running around the neighborhood and it's getting darker she stops to take a breather and she hears a car pull up behind her she turns around and it's Tina Finn's girlfriend

"Hi.."Rachel says taking out her earphones

"Im headed over to Finn's house tonight for some alone time so I was just gonna say can you maybe not bother him for about 2 hours. Maybe 5 depending."Tina smirks

"Uhm...that's no problem...Santana and I were going to go to the mall anyways.."Rachel says

"Good. By the way I know you're game."Tina says

"Game?"She asked

"Bored Rich Kid comes to the old country town to make some moves on the hottest guy in town. Well let me just tell ya, the hottest guy in town is my boyfriend so back off."Tina says

"Excuse me?...but Finn and I are only socializing because he and my Grandfather are very close. Finn and I are friends and if you don't trust him that's your problem."Rachel says

"Don't mess with me Berry..you don't want to get into a physical altercation with me. Wouldn't want you to get a nose job now do you...then again I'd be doing you a favor."Tina says and drives off

"Bitch.."Rachel says as she watches her car drive away

~At the mall~ Rachel and Santana are at the food court "So tell me about Tina and Finn she seems very...uhm.."Rachel says

"Bitchy? Demanding?...Self centered."Santana says Rachel laughs and nods

"Why is Finn with her anyways...he doesn't seem like the type to get a girlfriend."Rachel asked

"Trust me Finn may be the "bad boy" of Lima Ohio but he used to be our golden boy in highschool...Captain of the Football team, Quarterback, Captain of The Basketball team and he was the leader of the glee club.."Santana says

"Wow...it's hard to believe someone like that would be involved with drug dealing and crime.."Rachel says

"Well Finn didn't really have a choice...his Mother passed away from Cancer his Junior year...and then he ended up in the Foster program until my Mom and Dad decided to help him with a living situation, he stayed with us and my Older brother Teddy needed some help with "shipment work" Finn wanted to help my brother considering my parents didn't want to take any money from him...well Teddy's shipment work involved drugs with the local dealer we have here major drug lord and they would be paid at least $10,000 whenever a transaction was made..."Santana says

"So your brother got Finn into this job?"Rachel says Santana nods "My parents decided to move to Puerto Rico to take care of my grandparents they still live they now...but Finn and Teddy were the providers in this house...until my brother made a mistake in one transaction...and gave the drugs to another guy...he lost over half a million dollars...and we had to move out of our home an into a small apartment...until the Thugs came for my brother...took his life...right in front of me and Finn..."Santana says

"Oh my god Im so sorry.."Rachel says

"Finn's been the only guy to look after me...my parents think Teddy died in a car accident because we couldn't tell them the truth...when Finn got caught by Sue your grandfather agreed to take him under his wing under the condition that Finn stay out of any trouble and do some mechanic work...Finn asked if I could stay with him in the house across from your guy's and we've been there ever since."Santana says

"So how did Tina get into the picture?"Rachel asked

"Tina went to high school with us...shes a year younger and she bailed Finn out of jail..."Santana says

"Why would she do that.."Rachel asked

"Because she's been in love with Finn forever he just didn't like her that way...Finn's never really been a relationship type of guy and he's never really known what true unconditional love was until he met Tina...she basically worships the ground he walks on for no reason...and Finn well he thought if he made Tina his girlfriend that would eliminate the factor of her spending so money on him...but he never expected her to fall so madly in love with him...Finn likes the feeling of someone caring about him..he's never had that feeling before."Santana says

"Wow..Im just his life hasn't been easy.."Rachel says

"No it hasn't but he's such a great guy Berry...when he really cares about something you see it..like he cares about your Pop pop Leo...he's taken just a big risk with him and he doesn't want to let him down."Santana says Rachel nods and smiles

"Hello sexy ladies.." Someone says the girls turn around and see two people Rachel has never met before

"Can I help you?.."Rachel says

"Rach this is David and Hunter the lowest people in Lima you'll meet."Santana says

"I hear your Leo Berry's daughter...whatcha say we get out of here go to a Motel and get busy."Hunter winks

"Sounds fun to me."David says

"Fun to you?...Aren't you a gay Dave?"Santana smirks David's smirk fades away and he glares at Santana Hunter shakes his head

"See ladies we were being nice...now we're not gonna be soo nice...come with us and no one gets hurt."Hunter says showing them a knife in his waistband

"Santana..."Rachel says scared

"It's okay..lets just go with them.."Santana says

~At Finn's house~ Finn and Tina are in his room making out she smiles and lifts his shirt up Finn pulls away

"T-Tina...hang on...I thought we were gonna watch Braveheart..."Finn asked

"Yeah but...being here with you...just made me want you so...so bad.."Tina says kissing his neck

"Tina...I think...uhm.."Finn says then his phone rings

"Ignore that.."She says Finn turns his head and sees it's a unknown number he raises his eyebrow

"Just gimme a second okay."Finn gets off the bed and answers the call

"Hello?..."Finn says

"Where are you taking us!"Rachel yells

"Rachel..hello?"Finn says

"Finn will you hang up New Yorker can wait."Tina says

"Like I said we're going to the hotel for some Fun I know Santana is a lesbian but you seem like you like real men"Hunter says

'You realize if Finn ever finds out he's gonna kick your ass so bad right Hunter."Santana says

"He won't know."Hunter says pointing the knife at them Finn grabs his shirt and keys and runs out the door

"FINN HUDSON COME BACK HERE FINN!"Tina yells

"Get inside now..."Hunter says pushing Rachel into the motel room

"You watch Lopez "Hunter says hands David the knife

"What if she runs.."David asked

'Why do you think I gave you the knife you fruitcake...if you don't wanna screw Berry the least you can do is watch Lopez."Hunter says and closes the door

Finn drives to the second motel he finds and gets out of the car he see a van and sees Santana Finn takes a deep breath and opens his trunk he takes out a baseball bat and walks to the car

"You realize you're an asshole."Santana says

"IF I don't listen to Hunter he'll tell my dad that Im..."David says

"Gay...so what if you are...that's no reason for this you realize He's gonna rape Rachel right!"Santana yells They hear a tap on the car door

"Shit it's Finn..."David says Santana smirks and David gets out of the car

"Hey Finn..."David says Finn sees Santana in the back

"Why are you with Santana.."Finn asked

"I uhm..we're on a date..."David says Santana shakes her head and just stares at Finn. Finn nods and looks around he drops the baseball bat and pushes David against the car and pushes him in the stomach David groans and falls to the floor

"Get the door open before I beat the crap out of you."Finn says and helps Santana out of the ropes

"Are you alright..."He asked Santana nods and holds her wrists "Rachel's inside with Hunter..."She says Finn nods and David finally opens the door

"What the hell Dave I told you that..."Hunter yells then Finn walks behind Dave and sees a crying Rachel in the corner and a shirtless Hunter Finn runs over to Hunter and tackles him then punches him

"You son of a bitch!"Finn says as he punches him Santana grabs Rachel and they get into Finn's car

"The next time I ever see you two near Rachel I have no problem killing you got it!"Finn yells and walks out of the room

'Uhh.."Hunter groans

"I told you messing with Berry was a bad idea.."David says

"Shut up!"Hunter says

Finn takes Rachel to his house and sits her down in the living room she's been quiet the whole ride home

"hey...it's okay now...hunter's a jackass but he wont go near you ever again I swear."Finn says

"Thank you...im so glad you showed up."Rachel says

"Hey don't thank me...Im glad I showed up too..."Finn says wiping her tears Rachel looks up at him Finn sighs and wraps a blanket around her and he pulls her into a tight embrace

"I swear nothing like that will ever happen to you again...okay you're safe with me..."Finn says Rachel nods and he smiles at her

Tina walks into the front door and sees Finn holding Rachel affectionately

~The next day~ Rachel knocks on Finn's door and he answers it shirtless and in his boxers

"Uhm...Hi.."Rachel smiles

"hey..uhm come on in..sorry I just woke up.."Finn says Rachel nods and holds out a plate of pancakes

"I made these for you...kind of like a thank you for saving me..."Rachel says

"Its not a big deal...I was glad you were safe."Finn says

"Listen Finn...I just wanted to say that Im really glad you're in my life now...and I know Tina doesn't like me and all but I can't really stay away from you...and if she doesn't like me I don't want that to cause conflict with you two..."Rachel says

"Stop...you..you're a friend and if she can't accept that she's gonna deal with it...I don't want you to stay away Rachel I like being with you...its nice...its..different...I like us being friends...and like I told Grandpa Leo and I told you last night...Im gonna look after you...you're safe with me."Finn

"I feel safe when im around you...thank you Finn.."She says Finn smiles at her and she blushes at him

_**Looks like things are heating up with Finn and Rachel and Tina wont stand for it...how do you think Tina will react to Finn offering to protect Rachel? and after this incident will the two realize they have feeling for each other?**_

_**(RIP CORY WE LOVE YOU** ALWAYS)_


	4. Chapter 4

~At the night club~ Finn is laughing with Puck at Sam as he does an impression Santana shakes her head and is sitting with Rachel as they talk and let loose since what happened a week ago...no one has heard from Dave or Hunter which made Rachel feel much better especially since She and Finn were closer now and they would always hang out if she wasn't at his house watching his fix the motorcycle he was at their house talking with Grandpa Leo it was easy to say that Rachel was developing feelings for Finn...the only problem was Tina, and the fact that her father Hiram despises Finn but she could care less about that something about liking a bad boy always intrigued but at the same time Finn was such a good person. Finn smiles and walks over to Rachel and hands her another shot She smiles up at him and accepts it

"Are you trying to get me drunk Finn?"Rachel asked

"Im trying to get you to loosen up."Finn smiles

"Well thank you...do you want to dance?"Rachel asked looking at the dance floor Finn raises his eyebrow and takes a swig of his beer

"Hudson doesn't dance Tina has been trying to get him to dance since they started banging each other and he still says no."Puck laughs

"Shut up."Finn says pushing him towards Santana as they walk to the dance floor Finn clears his throat

" I Don't dance...because I can't...that's why I always say no...I like have octopus legs or something."Finn says Rachel laughs Finn smiles at her and she blushes

"I can teach you..come on you can't be that bad."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"Once I accidently broke someone's knows trying to dance I don't want to hurt you..I like you."Finn says Rachels smiles widely and then grabs his hand

"Uhm Rach hang on..uhm.."Finn says as he is being dragged to the dance floor

"Okay this is a fast pace song okay but it's upbeat so just follow the beat..you know do a two step."She says Finn scratches his head and looks down at his feet so he doesn't step on her

"Finn I trust you, just look at me...and watch what I do."Rachel says Finn looks up and sees Rachel moving her body to the music he stops what he's doing and just watches her the way she moves her body so angelic, so sexy..so...wait a second..what was he doing...hes looking at this girl he doesn't even know but he's looking at her like shes his girlfriend...which wouldn't be so bad...

"Finn Finn are you okay? You stopped moving.."Rachel says holding his face with her hands without thinking Finn tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear Rachel looks into his eyes and smiles Finn leans down and kisses her lips Rachel is surprised but she deepens the kiss

Santana sees them kissing then she walks backwards and nudges them ending the kiss

"Whoops sorry guys hey Finn lets get a drink now!"Santana says dragging him to the bar Finn looks over at Rachel and he sees her smiling touching her lips

"What the hell is wrong with you."She asked

"I don't..I just...she was there and..I.."Finn stops and rubs his eyes

"Do you like Rachel?"Santana asked

"It's different with her...shes not...shes just different and when Im with her Im actually happy."Finn says

"Finn..Im glad you're finally happy but you are with Tina remember as much as I hate that bitch I don't think you should cheat on her."She says

"I know I just I didn't even mean to...but now that I did I don't regret it...I actually wanna kiss her again.."Finn says

"You got it bad."Santana says Finn chuckles and rubs the back of his head

"I need to talk to Rachel...okay.."Finn says heading back inside Santana smiles and nods

Back inside Finn is looking for Rachel but can't seem to find her

"Have you guys seen Rachel?"Finn asked Sam

"Actually she's over there talking to that guy."Tina says Finn turns around and sees Tina

"Tina...I thought you were working tonight.."Finn says

"I missed my boyfriend is that a crime?"Tina smiles pulling his shirt

"And Rachel is getting cozy with that guy over there..."Tina points Finn looks up and sees Rachel talking to Brody he sees this and clenches his jaw

"Why don't we get out of here...have some fun at my place."Tina smiles

"Sorry Im...Im D.D tonight.."Finn lies watching Rachel listening to Brody talk

"DD..you smell like beer how are you driving."Tina asked

"Hey enough of the 3rd degree okay why don't you go order a shot and stop asking me questions? Damn it."Finn says walking away and towards Rachel

"Finn!"Rachel smiles

"Whats going on here."Finn says looking at Brody

"Hudson...I was just asking your new friend Rachel if she wanted to have dinner tomorrow."Brody smiles at her

"And I declined..."Rachel says

"Why decline when I can show you a great time."Brody says

"You heard her she said no."Finn says

"IS that HER talking or YOU."Brody asked

"Me..Im telling you for her now back off Donkey Im sure Shrek is looking for you."Finn says

"You're telling him for me?"Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

"Yes Im telling him you dont wanna see him..I mean...Look you and I need to talk.."Finn says sincerely

" Finn I already told him no...you don't get to make this decision for me...I think I change my mind...Brody dinner tomorrow sounds fine."Rachel says

"Great...see you then."Brody smiles

"Can you go away now before I beat the crap out of you."Finn says Brody smiles and kisses Rachel's hand then leaves Finn glares at him and turns to Rachel

"Why did you say yes to him?"Finn asked

"You don't get to decide for me who I can date Finn especially if I already declined."Rachel says

"And then you reclined again..."Finn says

"Okay you're not using that word correctly.."Rachel says

"Okay whatever but I just thought...that kiss meant something...I mean it did to me.."Finn says Rachel finally softens and nods

"It meant something to me too...look Finn I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you..."Rachel says

"I have feelings for you too Rach...its just...you know with Tina.."Finn says

"So break up with her...be with me?"Rachel says Finn holds her hands

"Rachel...its not that simple.."Finn says

"How could it not be.."Rachel says before he can answer

"Baby lets get out of here...you and I can have some fun in my car."A drunk Tina says

"You know what forget it..have a good night."Rachel says Finn sees her hurt expression

"Rachel Wait...Rach!"He yells he sighs and turns around

"Wow what climbed up her ass huh?"Tina laughs Finn rolls his eyes and takes the beer from her hand and drinks it


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel is in her room brushing her hair getting ready for her date with Brody

"You looking hot Berry."Santana says rachel blushes and smiles

'thanks...uhm is finn still upset that Im going out with Brody?"Rachel asked

"Yeh he's been moping around in his room since you left the bar last night but you don't care anyways since you're going out with Donkey face."Santana says rachel nods

"You're right i don't care...Im gonna have an amazing night...and he doesn't look like donkey.."Rachel says

"Yes he does...Look I know Finn and he cares alot about you...why dont you just talk to him?"Santana asked

"Because he can easily break up with tina if he really meant that he had any feelings for me but he's still with her...so If thats the way its gonna be than I should enjoy my summer."rachel says

"finn's a special guy Rachel..when he says he likes a girl he means it...and he does like you."Santana says

"I can't wait for him all summer...you want to tell Finn a message here it is...if he wants me...he has to prove it."Rachel says

"She says you gotta prove it."Santana says Finn is in his room holding a toy car and he looks up at her slightly sad

"Finn..whats going on?"Santana asked

"After last night at the bar Tina was super wasted and uhm i took her home, after Rach and I kissed I just couldn't get her out of my head and being with Tina just felt terribly wrong..like I was cheating on Rachel or something and it should have been the other way around...so I broke up with Tina.."Finn says

_'Finny lets have sex...i miss your body against mine."Tina says against his lips Finn gently pushes her away from him and shakes his head_

_"We need to break up.."Finn says_

_"Excuse me.."Tina says_

_"Im breaking up with you Tina...I can't lie to myself anymore."Finn says_

_"This is about that New York Whore isn't it!"Tina yells pushing him_

_"Yes..and no...I'm feeling things with rachel that i've never felt before and it scares the crap out of me..but I want to be with her...and you always say you love me...but I've never said it back once...we've been together what almost a year?...Im sorry but I just dont have those feelings for you."Finn says_

_"Screw you Finn! I saved your ass from prison and I helped Grandpa Berry find you so you didnt have to end up in a prison cell for the rest of your life! I posted your bail and this is how you repay me?! A few orgasms for an entire year and thats it for you!"Tina yells _

_"Im sorry...I am...I'll try and repay you the money that you put on Bail but Tina I can't sell myself short anymore..I dont love you."Finn says_

_"You're gonna regret this Finn...FUCK YOU Get out!"Tina yells_

_"_Wow...I can't believe you finally ended it..."Santana says

"I know it's weird.."Finn says holding his toy car

"Finn...the only reason you were with Tina for so long because thats the only way you could think to pay her back...I mean she was in love with you forever...and it was a rough patch for you back then...dont be too hard on yourself...Dont you think it's time you finally do something for yourself?"Santana says

Finn smiles slightly and begins to think about Rachel...could she be the one he was waiting for...the one who could make him feel passion...love...hope again...these were emotions he thought he was never meant to feel again...but since meeting rachel his whole world changed...and it wasn't a bad thing.

~At dinner with Rachel and Brody~ They are at an extremely expensive restaurant Rachel looks around and sees the place is practically empty

'This place has the best shrimp cocktails and wine."Brody says

"I would have been fine with Breadstix or that bar Jimmy's down the street this place looks dead.."Rachel says looking around

"It's only for the Elite and top notch. finn and his gang could never afford a place like this."Brody scoffs

"Finn is a nice guy..."rachel says a little defensive

"Please the guy is a 6 foot 3 thug who has a dirty record it astonishes me that your grandfather of great wealth is wasting so much time on that creature. He should know better than to trust his possesions and family with a hoodlum."Brody says

"My Grandfather is a bright an intelligent man he knows when a person is good by his intuition...and Finn may have had a rough past but thats always something to look over if that person is doing amazing things now."Rachel says

"Please..The guy fixes a bike and helps out his best friend with a living situation and hes a hero BULL."Brody says

"Finn is a kind heart, he's warm and more sensitive than he lets on...maybe if you weren't such an ass about past experiences than you would open your mind a little more about a person. Excuse me I think Ive lost any appetite for tonight and oh by the way theres an upcoming cast call at the down town community center theyre putting on Shrek the musical you should totally claim your part as the Jackass."Rachel says and walks out of the restaurant

Rachel takes a cab home she sees the light on in Finn's garage she sighs intentionally looking for Santana but she hears music and she follows the strumming of the guitar She stops at the backyard hammock and sees Finn laying down strumming the guitar

'll hold the door  
Please come in  
And just sit here for a while.  
This is my  
Way of telling you I need you in my life.

It's so cold  
Without your touch.  
I've been dreaming way too much  
Can we just  
Turn this into reality.

Cause I've been  
Thinking 'bout you lately.  
Maybe you can save me,  
From this crazy world we live in.  
And I know we could happen,  
Cause you know that I've been feeling you.

(Rachel smiles she's never heard such a sexy voice like Finn's before...this guy was definitely something else...super handy with his hands...he rode a motorcycle and he can sing...how could someone so perfect exist really..)

Storms they will come  
But I know,  
That the sun will shine again.  
He's my friend,  
And he says that we belong together.  
I'll sing a song,  
To break the ice.  
Just a smile from you would suffice.  
It's not me,  
Being nice girl this real tonight.

Cause I've been  
Thinking 'bout you lately.  
Maybe you can save me,  
From this crazy world we live in.  
And I know we could happen,  
Cause you know that I've been feeling you.  
I know you want me.

There's no other,  
There's no other love.  
That I'd rather have,  
You know.  
There ain't no one,  
There ain't no one else.  
I want you for myself.

"Ahem."Rachel clears her throat Finn turns his head and drops the guitar then falls off the Hammock

"FINN!"Rachel yells Finn groans and holds his head

"Im so sorry I didn't mean to startle you I just...uhm..HI."she says blushing finn looks up at her and chuckles

"Hey.."Finn says cupping her cheek She smiles and helps him stand up

"That was amazing..you have a super amazing voice."She says

"Uhm...No one knows I sing...so you're the first."Finn says shy

"It's okay...I like being able to keep a secret of yours."She says

"Shouldn't you be on a date..."Finn asked

"I was on one for about 10 minutes."rachel says

"Brody was douche?"Finn asked

"Super Douche."Rachel says

"Im sorry to hear that..."Finn says

"I was just looking for Santana and I heard you i didnt mean to impose.."Rachel says

"Its nothing really...uhm..Rach I was wondering if you...uhm...if.."Finn says

"If?"She smiles

"Your grandpa needed me to come in and fix anything tomorrow.."Finn gets stuck and then mentally slaps his head

"Im not sure..but I'll ask."She smiles

"Santana is in her room first door down the hall."Finn says

"Thanks.."Rachel smiles and walks into the room

"Way to go Finn."Finn says to himself

~The next Day~ Rachel and Grandpa Leo are playing chess in the backyard

"Honey you look sad.."He says Rachel nods

"Pop Pop...what can you tell me about Finn?"Rachel asked

"Oh he's a very unique young man...he's such a bright force you know...his strength and passion just beats everything...he's so well mannered and polite."Grandpa leo says

"What else."Rachel smiles

"He's a natural leader, he wants to make choices that arent just good for him but for the people around him...he's special and everyone thats close to him knows that...he just needs to believe it too."He says

"He is special...and loving...and...kind.."Rachel says

"Honey are you in love with Finn?"Grandpa asked before Rachel can answer they hear car tires squeak in front of the house across the street grandpa Leo turns around and sees Sam and Mike carrying Finn into the house

'what in the world."Grandpa Leo walks across the street Rachel follows him and they enter the house

"What happened?"grandpa Leo asked

"I dont really know Finn was riding his motorcycle around town and next thing we know we find him on the side of highways 37 knocked out with his helmet still on no bike in site."Mike says

"We have to take him to the hospital.."Rachel says

"He has no insurance...plus Im a med student I can help him."Mike says rachel leans down and slowly take the helmet off showing a cut above Finn's brow

"Okay Sam get the first aid kid..rachel tell the maids bring all the medical equipment from the basement over her hurry."Grandpa leo says Rachel nods and walks out of the house clenching her chest praying Finn would be alright A few house later Grandpa Leo and Mike were able to tend to Finn's cuts and wounds they were just waiting for him to wake up

"Grandpa you should head to the house and rest...I'll watch finn tonight."Rachel says

'Alright darling..call if something happens okay..I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."He says Mike stands

"I'll walk you out Im gonna head home and get some more pain killers he'll need it tomorrow, Santana will be in later tonight so you man the Fort."Mike says Rachel nods and gets up to lock the door she sighs and runs her hands through her hair she pulls a chair next to the sofa and kisses Finn's cheek

"What happened to you finn...was this an accident...or did someone try to hurt you?"Rachel says running her fingers through his hair she looks down and sees Finn's fingers move she smiles and holds his hand Finn opens his eyes and smiles

"Are you an angel?"Finn asked

"Im so glad you're awake."She says and kisses his forehead

"Leather jacket inside pocket."Finn says Rachel raises her eyebrow and walks over to his jacket and pulls out a red rose she gasps and sees the stem is broken from Finns accident she smiles and gets teary eyed

"it was suppose to be a full stem but..."finn says

"What happen to you?"Rachel asked holding his chest Finn tries to sit up and shrugs

"Finn...did someone do this to you.."Rachel asked Finn looks up at her and then nods

~**Who do you guys think attacked Finn? And will Finn and Rachel finally get a relationship started? Review and find out soon!"**

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**


	6. Chapter 6

Finn looks into her eyes and then tries to stand up

"You really shouldn't try and do that.."rachel says

"I dont like laying down for too long Im not helpless."Finn says trying to sit up but when he does he stops because he's in pain

"Shit.."He groans Rachel walks over to him and sees his bandages need to be changed

"Come with me..."she says and takes him into the bathroom Finn sits down on the toilet seat and Rachel gets the antibacterial spray

"Wait is that gonna...sting?"Finn asked with worried eyes Rachel cant help but giggle at how adorable Finn looks right now

"It may sting a little..."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes tightly and applies the spray on his back

"AHHH..."Finn screams in pain Rachel quickly drops the spray and reaches for the gauze pad and places it on his back once she tapes him up she kneels down in front of finn and takes his face in her hands

"Im sorry but we're all done now."Rachel says Finn looks into her eyes and leans his forehead against hers

"Im a wimp."Finn says

"Big strong guy like you crying at the touch of antibacterial spray...yeah a little bit..but thats what I like about you."Rachel says Finn chuckles and cups her cheek

"Now tell me who did this to you...you're all banged up and although these small cuts make you look hotter...you were really hurt and we have to report this."Rachel says

"I can't report it because it wouldn't matter if we did"Finn says

"Why.."Rachel asked

"Rachel, Brody did this to me..."Finn says

"Are you sure.."She asked finn nods

_finn was at the flower shop and picks a rose for Rachel he pays the florist and puts the rose inside of his leather jacket he gets on his motorcycle and puts his helmet on and drives off in his rearview mirror he sees a red car speeding up behind him finn switches lanes but the car next to him is now very close next to him_

_"Brody..."Finn says and then speeds up faster but Brody bumps the side of finn's tire finn swerves and loses his balance and falls off of his bike rolling down the highway Brody gets out of the car and smiles _

_"Man have I ever told you how much I hate you..."Brody says and kicks Finn in the stomach_

_"Rachel is gonna be mine...and so is that Berry fortune...so think of this as a message."Brody says and walks away_

"That's horrible you could have been killed! Brody needs to pay for this lets go to the police station.'Rachel says

"We can't they wouldn't believe me even if i was left for dead...look Sue Sylvester and her police goons will never be on my side even if its the truth."Finn says

"we can tell my grandfather and my Dads come on lets go."Rachel says

"Rach baby...I can't do that...your fathers dont like me and Ive already put Grandpa Leo in enough stress to last a life time.."Finn says

"So you're not gonna do anything?"Rachel yells

"No...look its just better for me to stay quiet, Im not doing anything wrong. And I wanna keep it that way."Finn says

'Finn..."Rachel says concerned

"I promise you I'm Fine Really a few cuts and scraps wont keep me down."Finn smiles Rachel closes her eyes knowing she shouldn't stop trying to get Finn the justice he deserved but she couldn't impose...but she cared about Finn so much

"Hey look at me..."Finn says pulling her chin to look up at him rachel looks into his eyes and he smiles

"Do you wanna have dinner or something i can cook you something."Rachel says finn chuckles and nods and they walk into the kitchen Finn reaches for his tshirt and he slowly sits down watching Rachel cook

"I uhm had to tell you something.."finn says as Rachel is cutting up some lettuce

"Yeah im listening."Rachel says

"The other night at the bar after you left...uhm..."Finn says Rachel turns around

"Yeah?"Rachel says

"Well...I thought about what happened with us and..."Finn says but before he can finish the door slams open

"FINN are you alright!"A distraught Tina runs into the kitchen Santana rolls her eyes and closes the door

"What are you doing here.."Finn says in pain Tina holds him tightly

"Tina you dont wanna do that.."Rachel says

'Excuse me I can hug Finn all I want!"Tina yells at her

"No you can't because you're irritating the cuts on his back and he's in pain"Rachel says sternly Santana cant help but snort and laugh

"Im sorry Finny I didnt know.'tina says Rachel rolls her eyes and Santana walks over to her watching what she is cooking

"How come you didnt call me.."Tina asked

"Because I was knocked out what are you even doing here.'finn asked

"Yeah Tina last time I check you were dumped."Santana says Rachel looks over at Santana with a questioning looks all Santana does is wink at her and then she looks over at Finn

"I think you should leave."Finn says

"Yeah Rachel you should leave."Tina says smugly

"No Tina you need to leave I broke up with you remember you shouldnt even be here so please see yourself out."Finn says

"Wow...already on the rebound huh."Tina says

"Tina just leave before I kick your ass."Santana says Tina huffs and walks out of the house Santana feels the tension between Rachel and Finn and she feel uncomfortable

"So are you two gonna bang or what."Santana asked

"What.."Finn says

"San!"rachel yells

"Its obvious you two want to bone each other so just do it already he's single now Rachel."santana says

"Why don't you go to your room and sleep for like 5 hours."Finn says

"Im just helping you out Frankenstein."Santana laughs and leaves

Finn lets out a deep breath and looks at Rachel who turns around again facing the stove Finn stands up and walks behind her

"Rachel...uhm...would you like to go on a date with me ..."Finn says rachel suddenly burns her finger

"Ah.."She squeals Finn quickly reaches in front of her and turns off the stove and walks to the sink with a paper towel and wets it rachel holds her finger and then Finn gently takes it and wipes the cool wet paper towel against it Rachel looks at finn and smiles

"You're clumsier than i am."Finn says Rachel laughs and shrugs

"Finn you and Tina just broke up I would hate to be a rebound.."Rachel says

"The Reason I ended it was because of you...I like you Rachel and i know Im not the richest guy or a guy with a good rep.."Finn says

"that doesnt matter to me...finn you shouldnt have to anything but yourself with me."She says

"I like you..."Finn says

"and I will go on a date with you...but just so we're clear this is a friendly date okay I dont want to rush into this."Rachel says Finn nods and then kisses her burnt finger

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**

Rachel is in her room getting ready for her date with Finn and her father Hiram walks in

"Where are you headed it's almost time for dinner you look over dressed."He says

"Im going on a date Daddy."Rachel says

"Oh with Brody Weston again good good his family is from good roots and value Im glad you two are hitting it off. His father and I are already planning the wedding."Hiram says

"I did go out with Brody with Last night but it didn't end very well, and I would appreciate you not discussing any future plans with people I dont know."Rachel says

"Honey you seem different since we've come to lima what is going on."he asked

"Nothing Im doing what you asked Im enjoying the summer."She says

"Yes with the wrong people.."Hiram says

"Really because Pop pop thinks the people I have been spending time with are amazing."Rachel says

"Your Grandpa doesn't know any better"He says

"Whatever you say Daddy."Rachel says and picks up her purse

"Where are you going."Hiram says

"On a date Daddy.."Rachel says

"With Who."Hiram says sternly and the door bell rings Grandpa Leo opens the door and sees Finn

"Woah you look sharp kid."Leo says Finn chuckles and scratches the back of his head

"Im here to pick up Rachel.."Finn says

"Hi Finn.."They both hear and they both look at the direction where she is standing Finn smiles and is amazed at how beautiful Rachel looks in her pink dress rachel smiles at him and looks him up and down he looked so hot just dressed in a black long sleeve v neck and dark jeans

"Have her home by 11."hiram says Finn looks up and Rachel turns around annoyed at her father

"Daddy Im 21 years old I dont need a curfew."Rachel says

"Come home at 1am okay. Any later you call you kids have fun."Leo says Rachel smiles and kisses her grandpas cheek and walks out with Finn

"Im sorry about him he's just so argh."Rachel says Finn nods and smiles at her

"You look very pretty tonight.."Finn says

"Well you look handsome tonight...where are we going?"Rachel asked

"I figured we could have a special date since it is our first date...I figured we could come here."Finn smiles turning into the wooded area

"Uhm Finn...this is scary I hate the woods."Rachel says Finn laughs and holds her hand into his hand and squeezes her hand for reassurance

"Trust me come on."Finn says and they reach the lake Rachel gasps and sees a picnic blanket and two candles on the ground with a food basket

"Finn this is wonderful how did you...why?"She asked

"You deserve something special come sit."Finn smiles and they sit down

"I heard from your grandfather that you're a vegan so I had an old friend of my make some vegan lasagna, and for later vegan cookies...now I've never had vegan food so if I hate it it's your fault."Finn says Rachel laughs

"I hope you won't hate me then"Rachel says

"I dont think that's possible.."Finn smiles Rachel blushes and then looks at the food

A few minutes later they're laughing and talking about their life experiences

"Im sorry you thought what..."Rachel says trying not to spill her drink

"I thought i got her pregnant because I was too turned on in the hot tub plus I wasnt very smart and I was a sophomore.'Finn says

"Oh my gosh..thats terrible but Finn...Im so sorry."Rachel says holding his face Finn laughs and nuzzles her nose

"So how about you any terrible life ruining stories."finn says Rachel sips her wine and shakes her head

"I was the lead in my glee club back in high school but I didnt really have any friends no one liked me."Rachel says

"I find that hard to believe you're so nice."finn says

"I wasnt very nice back then I was stuck up and so star driven I had a huge ego and just wanted to get into NYADA and be on Broadway...and now that im in NYADA and getting Broadway offers Ive learned to mellow out."Rachel says Finn nods

" I would have been your friend back in high school."finn confesses

'Im pretty sure you would have been more than that."Rachel says Finn smiles and looks up at the sky

"Tell me about your family.."Rachel says Finn takes a deep breath and looks over at her

"My Dad died when I was young he was in the army, and my Mom...left..'finn says

"She left?"Rachel asked

"uhm My junior year is when I started getting into fights with people...and then that when I was offered the job to deliver drugs and I got paid an enormous amount for just doing that...but my Mom got tired of dealing with it...and she met this guy named Burt so he proposed to her and she said yes...she wanted to leave Lima start a new life in Seattle..but i said no...so one day she gave me a choice keep living my life here or start a new with her and I stayed here."Finn says

"You really have no one here with you huh..."Rachel asked

"I have Santana...she's been my sister for the past few years...and then theres your grandfather who's been the only male influence in my life...so thats it.."Finn says

"You have me now...where do I fit in?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her and cups her cheek

"Im still trying to figure that out actually but I have an idea..."Finn says

"Really now..."Rachel smiles and leans forward Finn leans in too and he closes his eyes Rachel looks up at him and kisses his cheek Finn stops and raises his eyebrow

"On the cheek..."he asked

"We're taking things slow remember...and I dont kiss on the first date."Rachel smiles

"right i forgot sorry totally my fault its just...(finn leans to whisper in her ear) you're very beautiful and i cant help but want to kiss you."Finn whispers this makes rachel shiver and he backs away and smiles

~At the end of their date Finn walks Rachel home and she smiles at him~ "I had a lovely time..."she smiles

"I did too...Id love to see you again..."Finn says

"Id love that too."Rachel beams Finn cups her chin and she looks up into his eyes and he kisses her forehead

"Goodnight sweetdreams."Finn smiles and walks across the street Rachel smiles and walks into the house

"How was your date sweet heart"Grandpa asked

"It was wonderful Grandpa...can you keep a secret...I think Im falling for him."Rachel smiles and hugs him

"Oh sweetie Im happy for you."He smiles

~At finn's house he walks to the door and sees its open he walks inside and turns to see Hiram in the living room

"i know i cant say you're an unwelcomed guest because your father owns this home."Finn says

"stay away from my daughter."Hiram says

"I can't do that...'finn says

'Why the hell not."Hiram says

"Im in love with her.'Finn says straight forward Hiram laughs

"Rachel is too good for you Finn...you're a lowlife living on the compensation of her grandfather because of the towns outreach program...he pays you in housing and food you have no real job...Rachel is going to be star in New York thats been her dream do you think she'll leave all of that for you."Hiram says

"I'd never ask her to do that.."Finn says

"You think long distance will work? Finn you are nothing compared to my bright star...and its time you knew your place. Stay away from her."hiram says and leaves the house Finn watches him leave and kicks the door shut he sits down and runs his hand through his hair

'Crap...he's actually right."Finn says and looks down at his hands


	8. Chapter 8

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**

Finn is in this garage fixing up a car his friend's dad owned and hes changing the oil but Finn is in a bad mood since Rachel's father paid him a visit after their date

"hudson! lets go down the the creek get wasted."Puck says Finn ignores his best friend and just continues to fix the car

"Hello am I talking to a freakishly talk ghost lets go bro."Puck says

"Im not gonna go i have work to do."Finn says

"So blow it off come drink with us."Puck says taking the wrench from him Finn sighs and looks up at him not really having it

"No."Finn says taking the wrench back and facing the car

"Wow never thought i would see the day Finn be whipped by a chick...what Berry let you into her panties already?"Puck says

"Don't talk about her like that EVER got it."Finn says

"You realize this chick is changing you right...for what reason I dont know why..."Puck says

"Maybe I want to be different for her...Rachel deserves the best.."Finn says looking down at his hands

"Stop trying to be someone you're not Finn..the reason you and I are best bros is because we're bad ass and know that Lima is all we're ever gonna be its all we know."Puck says and pats his back then leaves Finn lets Puck's words sink in and he leans over and works on the car some more he feels a tear in his shirt but ignores it an keeps working on the car

A couple hours later Rachel goes across the street to visit Finn and she hears loud music she smiles and sees Finn under the car

"hey Handsome.'she smiles Finn rolls from under the car and sees her he slightly smiles and stands up

"I'm almost done here..whats up."Finn says

"I guess you could say I missed you..."Rachel smiles and takes in his handsome rugged figure then she notices a patch of his shirt thats torn but then realizes theres blood thats dried around the patch

"Finn you're hurt!"she panics and walks over to him Finn looks down and sees the blood stain

"Oh yeah...I didn't even feel that..."Finn says

"Come here, sit down."She says getting a wet cloth

"Shirt off please."She says Finn does as he's told and Rachel cant help but admire his body chest arms...everything wait she needed to focus

"how do you not feel a cut...look how deep that is...does it hurt?"She asked

"No...nothing hurts when im with you..."Finn says sincerely Rachel looks into his eyes and then cleans his cut

"i think the loss of blood has gotten to you.'rachel laughs Finn stops her hand and kisses the back of it Rachel smiles and then sees some sadness

"whats going on?"She smiles

"Your father talked to me..."Finn says

"What...when?"She asked Finn holds her hands and shakes his head

"after our date he was in the house and told me i wasn't good enough for you...basicially saying I should quit while Im ahead because you're star is too bright for me to reach...'finn says

"How dare he come into your home and say that!"Rachel says

"Rach.."Finn says

"No he has no right he has no idea how amazing you make me feel...how when i first met you I was instantly drawn to you...and how you protected me and made me feel safe...and when Im with you I feel like im the safest I have ever been in my life he has no right to make you feel like you are any less than i am! He doesnt know how much I think about you when we're not together and even when we are together I think about you!"rachel says finn stands up and holds her close to him so she can calm down

"shhh...shhh.."Finn says stroking her hair Rachel slowly pulls away and looks up at him Finn cups her cheek and kisses her forehead

"Calm down..."He says against her forehead Rachel shakes her head

"You are something special Finn...yes you have a rough past but thats only made you into an incredible person my father has no right to tell you that you're not good enough for me when you're the only one I want to be with...especially since Im falling in love with you."Rachel says Finn looks down at her and she catches herself

"I mean...I..."Rachel says Finn doesnt say a word and he just looks at her

"Crap why did I say that...Finn please don't freak out okay...i didn't...i mean...not that I didnt mean it...I just oh god is it hot in here..."Rachel says Finn watches her walk around the garage

"Can you just please something..."Rachel says Finn looks at her

'Are you telling me that you love me..."Finn asked

"You're freaking out aren't you..."Rachel says

"just answer my question..'finn says

"Yes Im saying I love you.'Rachel says finn nods and then walks over to her and pulls her into a passionate kiss Rachel is shocked and doesnt really know what to do when Finn pulls away she looks up at him confused

"I love you too...I wanted to say it first because I never said it to anyone before...not even my mom so...I wanted it to be special...but i didnt want you to think I was moving too fast...especially since I did just break up with tina...its just i've never felt this way about anyone...i cant go a day without thinking about you and when i see you I want to hold you and kiss you...and you make me want to better myself everyday...and I want you to have a boyfriend who you can be proud of...i guess I was second guessing myself..."Finn says

"You don't think you're good enough for me?"rachel asked

"you're father already hates me Rach..."Finn says

"Who care what he thinks I dont...finn do you want to be with me?"She asked

"Of course I do...ive never wanted anything more in my life."Finn says

"Then be with me...'rachel smiles finn chuckles and looks down and shakes his head

"What...but you just said.."Rachel says

"I know but we're in my garage and Im shirtless...I can ask you to be my girlfriend in a better way don't you think?"Finn asked Rachel laughs and holds his hand

"I suppose if you must be romantic."Rachel says finn smiles and kisses her lips Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around his neck

little did they know Brody and Tina were outside watching from the side window

"You still down to to my plan."Tina says

"Your last plan didnt work what makes you think this next one will work."Brody says

"Just trust me...Finn will be crawling back into my arm soon enough and you can try to get into the Berry trust fund."Tina says

"But at the Berry annual dinner theres gonna be prestigious people at this dinner my parents will look bad."Brody says

"I thought you wanted rachel?"Tina asked

"Not at the expense of my family."Brody says

"You just have to make it look like Rachel is ashamed of finn easy...its not rocket science just make sure all the guest ask him questions."Tina says Brody nods


	9. Chapter 9

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**

Rachel and Finn are sitting together on the hammock and Rachel is playing with Finn's fingers telling him a story about New York and her adventures there as he closes his eyes

"New York sounds like the perfect place for you to be in."Finn says Rachel smiles

"It is...I love being there but sometimes its like something is missing Im not sure what yet though."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses the side of her head

"Is this suppose to be our romantic date where you ask me to be your girlfriend."Rachel smiles Finn laughs and shakes his head

"Now that you mention it..."Finn says Rachel raises her eyebrow and smiles

"HIT IT!"Finn yells

(Santana comes out with Sam on guitar and she begins singing Rachel gasps and covers her mouth and smiles Finn laughs as Santana dances around them)

ive me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby  
I gotta tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

Rachel laughs and claps her hands and hugs Santana and Sam

"You guys that was awesome thank you!"Rachel laughs

"you may wanna thank him."Sam points down Rachel turns around and sees Finn actually eye level to her even with him kneeling down finn is still tall

"Rachel Berry before I met you i didnt really think much of the world...I didnt think about my future or where I wanted to be next week...i only cared about not getting into trouble and making sure i didnt end up in jail again...but since you entered my life it feels like ive been given a second chance at actually living a life thats worth while...and you've given me so much in the past few weeks than anyone has given me in a life time...What Im trying to say is if you let me...I'll prove to everyone in Lima especially your father that I am capable of loving you the way you should be loved...and taking care of you...and making you happy...because I feel like every day when I see you thats all I want to do...make you smile...and remind you that someone out in this big world loves you unconditionally...So will you be my girlfriend?"Finn ask nervously Rachel kneels down with him and kisses his lips softly

"Yes I will be your girlfriend."Rachel says

"CHEER!"Santana yells popping the champagne bottle Finn laughs and hugs Rachel spinning her around

"I love you.."Finn whispers

"I love you too..Im gonna make you so happy I promise."Rachel says

'You already do."Finn smiles and kisses her hair after a night of celebrating with Sam and Santana. Finn walks Rachel home she smiles at him and reaches for his neck so she can kiss him

'uhm your father may be watching."Finn says

"He's asleep...now stop being a chicken i want to kiss my boyfriend."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses him

"Okay you should sleep..."Finn smiles

"No no...I think I need to kiss you more so i can dream about it."Rachel says Finn laughs and grabs her by the waist and kisses her slipping his tongue in her mouth Rachel moans and they leans against the house

"AHEM!." they both hear finn quickly pulls away and they see Rachel's other father Leroy

"Papa..."Rachel says

"Honey...please explain."Leroy says Finn tenses and Rachel holds his hand

"Papa Finn is my boyfriend...we just became official tonight."Rachel smiles Leroy stands up and walks towards Finn...then hugs him

"Uhm..."Finn says not sure what to do Rachel giggles and Finn takes a step back

"Im not like my husband...I know true love when I see it and I never question it...and i saw the way you looked at my baby girl. Its nice to see you both came to your senses.'Leroy says Finn sighs in relief and shakes his hand

"If only daddy would agree."Rachel says

'oh you know youre father I'll take care of him. But finn please do join us for our annual dinner at the Centinial Hall I would love for you to join us."Leroy says

"Sure i'd love to go.'finn says Leroy nods and bids the young couple good night

"Good night.."Finn says Rachel kisses his lips again and walks into the house she smiles and hugs her Papa

"Im glad you approve Papa Finn was so nervous daddy already doesnt like him."Rachel says

"You leave Hiram to me okay, you enjoy your company with finn but not too much fun from the looks of it outside it looked like he could swallow you whole."He says

'PAPA!"Rachel says shocked Leroy laughs

~The next day at the Annual Berry Dinner Finn has been beside Rachel the entire day and they smile flirt kiss tease each other and of course have been avoiding her father Hiram

"You look like you're not having fun here."Rachel says as they walk around the area

"Its just not my scene...Im not used to being in a tie..."Finn says Rachel laughs and pulls at it

"I think it makes you look very very...sexy."Rachel whispers Finn looks down and raises his eyebrows

"So me wearing a button down shirt a tie and black slacks is sexy to you?"Finn asked Rachel smirks and nods

"Very sexy..."rachel says finn laughs and she pulls his neck down and kisses him

"Rachel...I have some people to introduce you to and please this is an important dinner keep your hands to yourself."Hiram says to Finn

'Daddy I kissed him...and I dont want to meet these people Finn and I are gonna take our seats at the table now come Finn."Rachel says tugging his hand Finn follows and Hiram shakes his head

"Dont mind him...okay."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her head and they walk to the tables Finn pulls Rachel's seat out for her she smiles at him widely and he takes his seat next to her

"Finn Hudson surprise seeing you here."Kitty smiles Finn looks up at her and politely nods

"Hello Kitty."Finn says

"You know Kitty?"Rachel asked Finn nods

"She used to be Puck's special buddy..."Finn whispers

"Wow...thats scandalous."Rachel says covering her mouth because Kitty was known to be a good christian cheer leader her father would tell her about her and it was ridiculous she was the cover girl for all adults apparently, but knowing she had a wild side made sense her parents did keep her on a tight leash.

"So Finn it's interesting seeing you here...what is your business with the Berry Clan?"Mister Henderson asked Finn looks at Rachel and she smiles at him and holds his hand

"Finn is my boyfriend Mister Henderson."She smiles proudly Finn looks at her and smiles kissing her hand

Mister Henderson looks at Hiram and Grandpa Leo

"Im surprised you allow your daughter to date such an adventurous young fellow."He says Rachel raises her eyebrow

"Im allowed to date whoever I see fit for me. And I think Finn is the perfect fit."Rachel says Finn squeezes her hand to make her relax

"Finn have you been up to date with your parole officer."Brody smirks Rachel gasps in annoyance not even really knowing why he was even here in the first place

All of the guest turn their attention to Finn and he pulls at his tie feeling like its a million degrees and they were outside

"Finn doesn't need a parole officer Brody he's under my custody and he's a fine young man."Grandpa Leo says

"I just think our streets would be safer if Finn was still behind bars...I hear drug deals are still happening in the streets you wouldn't know anything about that would you Finn."Brody says

"Brody."Rachel says

"Im just saying."Brody shrugs looking at his parents who are staring his down to shut up

"Uhm will you please excuse me."Finn says getting up and walking away from the table

"Finn..."Grandpa Leo says shaking his head

"What is the matter with you?"Rachel yells at Brody

"Im looking out for you and your family Rachel you dont know Finn like i do."Brody says

"You dont know anything about Finn Brody so in respect to him please dont pass judgement because of one mistake understood."Grandpa says Rachel stands up and follows Finn she looks for him everywhere and sees him leaning against a tree looking up at the sky

"Hi."She says Finn looks up at her and watches her sit down

"Im sorry about what happened back there had I known they would be so rude I would have never.."Rachel says

"Its okay...Im used to it.."Finn says Rachel reaches over and holds his hand and kisses his lips

"Are you okay?"She asked

"I made a mistake and i knew it would follow me for a while...but I didnt want it to be like this...where they just think of me as a bad person."Finn says

"You're an amazing person...dont let someone like Brody question you like that...you know your intentions are pure and its none of their business what happens in our relationship I love you. You love me. Thats that."Rachel smiles Finn nods and kisses her lips

**Do you guys think Finn is feeling the pressure from Rachel's family friends...and will Brody leave them alone? next chapter I have something special planned stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**

Finn and Rachel are taking a walk on the boardwalk and she smiles up at him

"What.."Finn asked

"I love you and Im so proud of how you handled yourself back there."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles and shakes his head

"Look I know you're used to the whole glamour and fancy thing but Im not...and I dont wanna be impolite to your family friends and stuff..."Finn says

"Im sorry you feel uncomfortable but you'll just have to meet a few people and then we can go back your place and not watch a movie."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses her lip

"Come on I think my best friend is here thats what Papa told me earlier before you left."Rachel says Finn smiles nervously and they walk back to the table and Rachel squeals Finn closes his eyes and covers his ears once he opens them he sees Rachel hugging a man in bright red skinny jeans and a brown shirt Finn rubs the back of his neck and once Rachel pulls away she drags the young man towards him

"Diva I want you to meet my boyfriend..Finn...Finn this is.."Rachel says

"KURT."Finn says shocked

"Oh my gosh Finn!"Kurt smiles and hugs him

"How have you been! I cant believe that you're here.."Finn says actually happy Rachel has never seen this smile on finn's face before and the twinkle in his eye it just made her fall more in love with him...but how did he know Kurt...oh god she hopes they didnt date back then

"I cant believe you're here...this is...wait you said Boyfriend.."Kurt says turning to Rachel who nods and is very confused

"Finn is my boyfriend Diva..how do you know him."Rachel asked

"Rach, Kurt is my stepbrother...he's Burt's son."Finn smiles Kurt nods and Rachel gasps

"You're the step brother!"Rachel says pointing at Finn He raises his eyebrow and Kurt laughs

"What a small world...you're dating my best friend who is also my room mate!"Kurt says Finn looks over at Kurt and then back at Rachel and chuckles

"Its like this was meant to be huh."Rachel smiles holding Finn's hand He looks at her and kisses her forehead

"So you and Rach are room mates..."Finn asked

"Yeah my first Semester at NYADA I didnt have a great time dorming since my room mate at the time was sleeping with the entire school so I found this loft near Brooklyn and Kurt just so happened to be the perfect contender for it."Rachel says Finn smiles and she leans her head on his shoulder

"He's never had pictures of you though except for one but I didnt get a good look at your face you were in a big red dress suit.'Rachel says Finn blushes and shakes his head

"so why haven't I ever seen you at the Loft Ive met Burt tons of times."Rachel says

"I uhm...didnt have enough money to get there..."Finn says

"Liar you just dont want to accept my fathers money."Kurt says

"It's a pride thing Kurt and so far pride is all I have left."Finn says

"Pride Smide I want to see you in New York you'll love it and since you're Rachel's new Beau you have to come by after the summer is over."kurt says Finn and Rachel look at each other and stay quiet they havent even talked about that like. at all...

"Why don't I get us some drinks."Rachel says and gets up to walk to the table

"Last I heard you were with tina."Kurt says

"Things changed when I met Rachel...shes amazing...I love her."Finn says

"Finn...you seem really happy like Ive never seen you this way before."Kurt says

"I am happy...especially with her...and now that you're here too what are you even doing in Lima?"Finn asked

"There's something you need to know...while I did come here for this dinner I also came because I needed to talk to you...it's about Mom."Kurt says Finn raises his eyebrow and listens

"You and Hudson seem so happy.'Brody says rachel rolls her eyes

"What do you have against him?"She asked

"You need to be with a real man rachel, finn is a lost puppy dog why not handle a bull dog?"Brody asked

"Ive had enough of your Bullshit I am with Finn okay and he's more of a man than you'll ever be."Rachel says

"Yeh Im sure his criminal record says that."Brody says

"just leave me and him alone okay...oh and by the way whoops."(rachel says spilling her wine on his white shirt and then walks away) Rachel walks back to the two stepbrothers and finn has his hands over his face while Kurt pats his back

"It's gonna be okay...I promise.'she hears Kurt say Rachel drops the drinks and runs over to Finn

"Hey...whats wrong what did you say to him?"Rachel says frowning at Kurt

"Rachel please its a family matter..."Kurt says trying to calm her down

'Baby what is it.."Rachel says

"i have to go...'finn says

"Go?..go where...what did Kurt say."Rachel says

"It doesnt matter uhm...I'll see you soon but i have to take care of something. I love you."Finn says and kisses her lips Rachel watches Finn walk away and she faces Kurt

"spill now!"She says

"Lets go somewhere private I dont want this to get out."Kurt says

"Our parents were at the Lima Airport this morning because they were going to surprise Finn but someone intentionally cornered them and mugged them...but they didnt take anything except for Finn's address...we're thinking someone is after finn and maybe Santana. and we think its the people that deal the drugs around ohio...'kurt says

"Who would be after them?"Rachel says worried

"We dont know and we cant report this because we know Sue wouldn't care about anything finn related so thats why finn left.."Kurt says

"What exactly does Finn plan on doing..."Rachel says

"I dont know..."Kurt says

~At the house~ Finn is in his room and under his bed he pulls out a metal box inside he takes out a black pistol and loads it he looks out the window and takes a deep breath

"You want me...come and get me."Finn says Santana walks into his room and sees him holding the gun

"It's happening again isn't it..."Santana asked Finn looks up and walks over to her

"I promise nothing is going to happen to you..."Finn says

"Im gonna fight this with you...but what about Rachel...what if shes put in danger."Santana says

"She wont be her fathers have tight security but if anything I'll be ready.."Finn says

"Finn last time this happened i lost my brother and you ended up in jail.."Santana says

"Thats why this time I have a plan...pack a bag and place it in Rachel's room...leave it there just for emergencies.."Finn says

"What are you planning.."Santana says

"Just do it okay.'finn says

~Later on in the night~ Finn walks over to Rachels house and climbs into her room

"Baby.."Rachel smiles Finn drops the bag and kicks it under her bed Rachel gives him a questioning look and he smiles

"I told santana to pack a bag...if anything bad happens here i want you to take her to New York okay...she'll live with you and kurt."Finn says Rachel sighs

"What do these people want from you finn.."She asked

"Simple..they want me dead...i lost their money because a deal didnt go through and they hold grudges...'Finn says

"You're gonna be safe though right..."Rachel asked Finn cups her cheek and kisses her lips

"I love you"Finn says

"Finn...that doesnt sound like you're sure you'll be safe."Rachel says

"Just have faith in me...okay? can you do that."Finn says Rachel nods and kisses him and she smiles

'How about we watch that movie Funny girl you were talking about."Finn says rachel giggles and nods locking her door Finn kicks off his shoes and lays down on the bed Rachel puts in the dvd and kisses his cheek then lays down Finn wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead

"i Love you Finn."She whispers Finn smiles at her and kisses her

**Do you guys think that Finn is gonna be in trouble?...who are these people looking for Finn and will they find him how will rachel react to all of this stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**

Rachel is in her backyard reading a script that was sent to her for an upcoming off broadway show she looks up and sees her Grandpa walking out with a troubled look on his face

"Pop pop whats the matter."Rachel asked pulling out the seat next to her

"Well every month Finn and i always go fishing but he called and said he had to cancel because he had something important to do...but as far as I know he has no new cars to work on...would you mind checking if he's alright?"He asked Rachel nods and kisses her grand father's cheek and heads across the street

"hey San where is Finn?"She asked

"He's at the gym he seemed really pissed off i figured you two got into a fight last night.'she says

"No we had a lovely time...can I have the gym address so i can see him"rachel asked

"Sure here...whatever is bugging him dont take it too personal Finn is very to himself when he's upset."Santana says Rachel smiles and walks out the door

~At the gym~

Finn is hitting the punching bag and Puck is holding it tightly and he squints and is getting hit hard by the punches

"OKAY OKAY DUDE ENOUGH Im bruising over here"Puck says Finn stops and drinks his water bottle

"Sorry..alot on my mind."Finn says

"This is about DeMarco isn't it."Puck says Finn gives him a glare

"Keep that down."Finn says

"Whats going on anyway do they want you to make another delivery."Puck asked

"No they want revenge for what happened a year ago...DeMarco and his crew lost a lot of money so my head is on the chopping block..."Finn says

"Is that why your gun is in your motorcycle helmet...in your locker."Puck says Finn looks up at him and then stays quiet

"Finn I know you...and you get paranoid with this stuff."Puck says

"Im protecting myself...no one here is gonna help me."Finn says

"I will I got your back man..."Puck says

"Last time you said that you ended up in the hospital with a concussion."Finn says

"what are you gonna do kill DeMarco?...you're already on thin ice with LIMA PD."Puck says

"What else do you expect me to do he's not gonna leave us alone Puck...theres only one way to settle this..."Finn says

"You're being an idiot..."Puck says

"Hey Babe!"They both hear finn turns around and sees Rachel's beautiful face

"Hey Sweetness."Puck says

"Ew."Rachel says making a face at him puck laughs and walks away Finn walks over to Rachel and kisses her cheek

"Im all sweaty sorry but what are you doing here."Finn asked Rachel smiles and helps him take off his boxing gloves

"I needed to see you and my grandfather says you bailed on him for fishing why."Rachel says

"I needed to hit something or rather someone I think i bruised Puck bad."Finn says

"You're not upset right?"Rachel says

"everything will be fine i swear."Finn says

"Do you wanna go somewhere with me today?"Rachel smiles

"Yeah but I brought my bike you okay to ride on it?"Finn asked rachel nods and kisses his lips

"I'm gonna shower and then we can go.'Finn says Rachel smiles and waits outside

After Finn showers he walks over to his locker and puts on his clothes and then grabs his helmet he looks at the gun and places it in the holster of his side

He walks outside and sees Rachel sitting on his bike he smiles and hands her his helmet

"Put this one and lets ride."Finn says Rachel smiles and puts on the helmet

"Hold on tight."Finn says and starts the bike

They reach a hill and Rachel takes off the helmet she smiles and looks around the scenery trees everywhere and a nice patio with beautiful flowers

"Baby this is amazing...what is this place."She smiles up at him

"My mom used to take me here when i was younger she loved this place so I thought I would bring you."Finn says rachel holds his hand then wraps her arms around his torso she feels something strapped on him

"What is this..."Rachel asked Finn looks down and doesnt say anything

"Finn what is that."Rachel asked then lifts up his shirt and sees a gun

"What the hell is that..."Rachel says

"Its a gun.."Finn says

"I know its a gun but why do you have it...'rachel says

"Rachel I have to protect myself..."Finn says

"Finn...this is crazy! you have to go to the police! Please what if something terrible happens to you!"Rachel pleads Finn shakes his head

"And what have them laugh in my face?..."finn says

"No so they can protect you please Finn..."Rachel says

"Listen I cant do that because i know they wont help...I have to take care of this myself."Finn says

"Finn..."Rachel says

"Look this is how my life is...you knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to be my girlfriend..."Finn says

"You can change all of this...please let me help you"Rachel says

"How are you going to help me? They're after my family and Santana what if they start coming after you...I cant even begin to think about that Rachel...just trust me on this okay."Finn says Rachel shakes her head and wraps her arms around her body and tears fall down

"Come here.."Finn says calming her down pulling him into her embrace

"I can't lose you Finn...I just found you.."Rachel says in his ear Finn kisses her head and wipes her tears

"You have to trust me okay..."Finn says

"I do trust you...but when you're upset I dont really know where your head is at."Rachel says

~finn takes Rachel home and her Father Hiram comes out of the house~

"Daddy what is it.."She asked

"You're grandfather has been in an accident we have to go to the Hospital now..."Hiram says

"Oh my gosh...Finn.."Rachel says freaking out finn kisses her lips

'You guys go ahead I'll catch up."Finn says Rachel nods and she and her fathers leave for the hospital Finn gets of his bike and drives over to Brody's house he sees Brody sunbathing and he rolls his eyes

"Hudson what do you want." Finn walks up to him and grabs him by the neck

"Tell me where to find DeMarco."Finn says

"What makes you think I know.."Brody says Finn tightens his grip on his neck and Brody closes his eyes in pain

"Don't fuck with me right now Brody TELL ME WHERE HE IS! I know you two are still doing deals and Ive kept my mouth shut. SO TELL ME BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU."Finn yells

"He's at the abandoned warehouse he should be alone"Brody groans Finn let him go and them pushes Brody into the water

Finn enters the warehouse and sees DeMarco on his phone with a table full of money Finn takes out his gun and points it at him

"Hang up the phone."Finn says Demarco smirks at him "I'll have to call you back I have an old friend paying a visit."He says Finn glares at him

"Nice to see you again Hudson guess you've been getting my messages."He says Finn pulls back the trigger and aims it at his head

"You kill my bestfriend and you think I still have something to owe you...Funny I assumed the drug dealer masterminds were smarter."Finn says

"Oh Come on now Huddy I know you're hooking up with Berry now you'd be lucky I didnt touch her before you do."He smiles

"Leave Rachel out of this...I have no problem killing you."Finn says

"Im right in front of you...but then again you already have a terrible record here in Lima do you really wanna risk it...lets face it Finn you cant escape me the best way to ease your pain is if you let me finish you off. I lost a lot of money because of you... I just want it back...lets make a deal..I'll leave your pretty girlfriend alone if you can steal 50,000 from her wealthy fathers...thats all i want..thats not a big amount."DeMarco says

"You want me to steal from Rachel..."Finn says

"Consider it your last debt to me...and its a small price to pay dont you think...you give me 50,000 and i'll let you, Santana, your parents and Rachel live...she'll thank you for it."DeMarco says

"Alright...you have a deal...I'll get you the money."Finn says

"You were always dependable Hudson."Demarco says


	12. Chapter 12

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**

Rachel is in the hospital sitting next to her Grandpa's bed he was crossing the street and was hit by a car...no one saw what happened until they found her grandfather on the street nothing serious was done but who could do such a thing to an old man. Rachel tried reaching Finn on his cellphone but he wasn't picking up she grabbed a cup of ice and walked over to the vending machine getting water she took a sip and cooled down everything was taking a turn for the worse she just needed to be held in Finn's warm embrace right now she walked back to the room and saw the room was open she was sure she closed it Rachel walks inside and takes a deep breath

"Finn.."She says relieved Finn turns around and she runs into his arms

"Hey its gonna be alright..'Finn says stroking her hair

"Who would want to hurt my Grandfather Finn...it just doesnt make sense why...why!"rachel cries

"Baby he's fine...he's just sleeping see...he's even snoring.'finn smiles at her

"But still..."Rachel says finn kisses her lips and cups her cheek

"Why weren't you answering your cellphone you had me worried."Rachel says pushing him Finn takes her hand they walk outside to the hallway

"I went to pay someone a visit.'finn says

"Who did you go see Finn..."Rachel says alarmed

"His name is DeMarco he's the guy that wants me well killed...but now he just wants his money."Finn says

"Okay how much so I can give it to you so he can leave you alone."Rachel says

"Rach...no...I cant ask you to do that.."Finn says

"Why not."Rachel says

"Im not gonna lie to you he wanted me to steal from your family but...i love you too much I can't even think of doing that.."Finn says holding her hands

"Finn if you dont have the money to give to him why not take it from me?...im offering it to you! You wont seem like less of a man to me please just take it."Rachel says

"Rach...I can't take it Im sorry...I just...I know who I have to ask..and once its done...you and I are going to go away together...'Finn says cupping her cheek

"what..."Rachel says smiling

"I'm coming to New York with you...I have a buddy out there who owns a car shop he said he needs an extra hand..'Finn smiles Rachel shakes her head and kisses his lip holding him tightly

"I love you Finn...so much."Rachel whispers

"I love you too Baby...everything will be fine I promise."Finn says

Finn walks out to his motorcycle and drives to a hotel...he looks at his cellphone and then gets into the elevator he walks out and knocks on the door

"Finn...what a surprise..."Kurt says

"I need to talk to...d- Burt.."Finn says Kurt nods and moves aside Finn walks into the room and sees burt and his mother talking

"Son.."Carole smiles and runs to hug him Burt stands up and smiles at him

"Hi Mom...i've missed you.."Finn says

"Oh my baby boy how are you...I've missed you so.."Carole says

"Son welcome back to the family."Burt says Finn smiles and nods at him

"I need your help...Im in trouble.'finn says Burt nods and they walk out on the terrace

"Demarco said he just wants his money but Im not going to steal from The berry family...I love Rachel.."Finn says

"Son I would rather you come to me than struggle like you did last time...I know this issue caused you to lose your best friend and we just want to know you'll be safe...here is the check...withdraw the money and get that bastard out of your life for good."Burt says Finn looks at the check and he smiles at him

"T-Thank you D-dad."Finn says Burt smiles and pulls him into a hug

"You can finally move on from this."Burt says Finn smiles and nods

Finn gets on his motorcycles and he sees Rachel calling him

"Hi Baby."Finn says

"Can you come over now i miss you.."Rachel says

"I'm almost done with this okay...I'll be at the house at 9pm come by there now Im sure San is home."Finn says

'okay I'll be right over i love you."Rachel says

"I love you to baby girl I gotta go."Finn says Rachel hangs up the phone and gets into her car

Finn puts on his helmet and drives to the warehouse he goes inside and sees DeMarco there smoking a cigarette

"Wow you actually stole the money...Im proud..wanna join me for a drink."He smiles Finn tosses the backpack at him and turns his head

"Your money is in there I trust you'll be a man of your word and leave me and everyone I know alone.'finn says

"Yes we had a deal and I am a man of my word you and I are done here forever."DeMarco smirks Finn raises his eyebrow

"Do you have something to say?"Finn says

"You and I are done here...and I kept my word..."DeMarco says

"Your point?..."Finn says

"The thing is someone who is a good friend of mine holds grudges..."He says

"What are you talking about..."Finn says then suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his lower gut he looks down and sees blood dripping on the floor Finn falls to his knees and turns around

"Damn it brody I told you to keep it clean!"DeMarco says dropping his drink

"You told me to not shoot him i didnt shoot I stabbed."Brody says Finn falls to the floor and Brody smiles patting his cheek

"You didnt think you could get away this easily right finn?...I mean you cant be that stupid."brody says

"you idiot we agreed you could beat him up not kill him!"DeMarco says getting everything together and packing it up

"He'll be dead before you know it...why are you freaking out."Brody says then suddenly they hear sirens

"THATS WHY! lets go!"DeMarco says and runs out of the warehouse Brody smirks down at Finn and shakes his head

"Like I said I always win Hudson."Brody says and runs away

Finn looks up and closes his eyes feeling the pain over come all of his senses

"Holy Shit Hudson is that you?" Sebastian says

"R-rachel..."Finn says and blacks out

"this is officer 1092...I have a man down at the warehouse on Clawiter street critical condition I repeat wounded victim need an ambulance stat!..Hudson hang on okay...hang on!"He says

Rachel looks down at her watch and it's past nine Finn should have been back by now

"Something wrong Berry?"Puck asked

"finn should be here...i dont know why im nervous."Rachel says

"Just drink this and chill."Sam says handing a class of scotch Rachel smiles and sips it she takes out her phone and texts Finn "Where are you babe?" Santana turns around and by accident she pushes a photo of her and Finn and it falls to the floor

"Crap..."Santana says getting the broom Rachel walks over and picks up the photo now something was really wrong...Puck's cellphone rings and they all look at him

"Sebastian?...what the hell are you calling me for."Puck says

"What...how is he?...okay we'll be right over."puck says

"What is it man?"Sam asked

"Finn's been stabbed he's in the hospital ICU..."Puck says Santana looks over at Rachel and then she looks back at them tears forming in her eyes


	13. Chapter 13

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**

Rachel sits in the waiting room with santana and shes holding her hands together tightly praying Finn is alright Kurt walks out of the icu room and he smiles at Rachel

"He's going to be alright he's stable and breathing...and he's alive...finn is alive guys."Kurt smiles Rachel stands up and hugs him

"DeMarco is gonna pay for this.."Santana says Puck looks over at her and shakes his head

"You can't let them know that...I know finn he'll be after blood once he leaves this hospital but until then we just keep our mouths shut. got it."Puck says

"No...this isn't just about Finn...this is about me too...I hate that he's getting all the crap for this."Santana says

"San stop...please. seriously stop.."Puck says Santana shakes her head and he pulls her into his arms

"Why don't you go on inside he'd love to see you."Carole says rachel nods and walks into the room she takes a deep breath and sees Finn reading a magazine

"Hi..."She smiles at him Finn looks up and waves at her she shakes her head and walks towards the bed

"This is the second time I had to come to the hospital because someone i love got hurt..."Rachel says

"I'm sorry..."Finn says Rachel nods and holds his hand

"I kept thinking that Im not ready to lose you yet...and when we're together i have never ever felt more insane and sane at the same time...then i realized how crazy your life is...and how even though its full of drama and craziness i want that in my life...you are my soulmate Finn Hudson and I wasn't ready to lose you...so i kept saying please please fight...Dont leave me...I need you...I need you Finn.."Rachel cries Finn tugs on her hand and pulls her down to him

"Im right here...I'm here okay...Im sorry.."Finn says kissing her hair

"Don't be stupid anymore okay...please..."Rachel says finn chuckles and nuzzles her nose

"Im not sure I can promise that...but I'll try"Finn says Rachel leans down and kisses his lips

A few hours later Rachel is feeding Finn who can't even sit up because of the damage on his side then Officer Sue walks into the door Finn turns his head and sees her walk into the door and she smirks

"Nice to see you again Hudson...only this time Im not cuffing you."Sue says

"That's so rude...he's still recovering."Rachel says

"Babe...why don't you wait outside...please.'Finn smiles Rachel nods and kisses his lips then leaves the room

"Why don't we cut the Q and A and you just tell me what happened...Why did you end up at the Abandon warehouse."Sue says

"DeMarco found me."Finn says

"he's suppose to be in Seattle...my sources told me he got caught on a drug deal.."sue says

"Well he's not in prison or in Seattle...he's in Lima..and I saw him.."Finn says

"Why. Were you ready to make a drop off?"Sue asked

"No I swear it was nothing drug deal related but he told me that he just wanted his money and I gave it to him."Finn says

"From where."Sue asked

"My step father...you can even ask him..."Finn says

"Alright...so did DeMarco stab you?"Sue asked Finn shakes his head

"No he didn't..."Finn says

"Who stabbed you."Sue asked

"IF i told you, you wouldn't believe me.'finn says

"Try me...it may be hard to believe but im rooting for you Hudson...so who stabbed you...who did this to you?"Sue asked

"Brody...Brody Weston."Finn says Sue nods

"I'm gonna make sure he pays for what he's done to you. You have my word."Sue says Finn slightly smiles and he lays his head on his pillow

Santana walks into the room next and finn looks up at her seeing she's been crying

"Woah...whats up."Finn asked Santana hands him a cup of water Finn sips the cup and looks at her seeing her pace

"What is wrong with you..."Finn asked

"We have to get you out of lima."Santana says finn looks at her and raises his eyebrow

"Excuse me.."finn asked

"We need to get you out of Lima.."Santana says

"Why..what.."Finn says

"Because if you stay here you'll die...finn you need a chance to live...we need to leave..."Santana says Finn takes a deep breath

"Not until i get Brody."Finn says

"What..."She says

"He did this to me okay I was perfectly fine and about to get on with my life until that bastard stabbed me."Finn says

"And what good will that do? it'll get you put back into Jail do you want that?...Finn we can just leave...you said yourself you wanted to get out heres our chance..."Santana says

"I cant just let him get away with this ... his parents will never let him stay in prison and even if he's caught he can afford bail. I have to kill Brody."Finn says

"No you dont. you see that brunette outside with the big nose and wears too much eye liner yeah she loves you. AND she wants to have a future with you dont throw your first chance of real happiness away okay...Don't be stupid finn."Santana says

Later on that night Finn is flipping a quarter and catching it in the palm of his hand

"Hi."Rachel smiles giving him small teddy bear that says get well soon Finn smiles and she sees the quarter in his hand

"Whats that for?"She asked sitting next to him on the bed finn kisses her lips and then looks at the quarter

"when I was little i would always flip a coin when I didnt know what to do in a situation."Finn says

"It would always be heads go...tails no."Finn says

"Well...think of your question and then lets see the answer."Rachel says Finn nods and flips the coin she opens his hand and sees it's heads and smiles

"So it's Go...now what was your question."Rachel asked Finn smiles at her

"If I should leave for New York once I get out of this hospital."Finn says Rachel looks at her and smiles

"You want to leave as soon as you get out of here?"She asked

"i can't stay here anymore Rach...and I just want to start a new life...and i want it with you...so what do you say..."Finn asked Rachel smiles and kisses his lips

"I'd love to start a new life with you...finn i'm so excited!"Rachel says hugging him

"Woah too tight too tight.."Finn says in pain Rachel pulls away and kisses his lips again instead

"sorry...'she says Finn laughs and cups his cheek and grabs his cellphone from Rachel's hand she sticks her tongue at him and lays her head on his chest

"Hey Man..whats up..."Puck says

"Hey did the police officer release my gun to you or my Mom?"Finn asked

'what gun..."Puck asked

"Remember I had a gun inside of my holster its authorized to be given to you or my mom."Finn says

"Dude I didn't get it...neither did your mom..."Puck says

"Puck what...where is that gun."Finn says

"I'll see what Sam and Santana say okay calm down.."Puck says hanging up

"Whats wrong.."Rachel says holding his face

"My Gun is missing it was strapped on to me..and it could have only been released to three people.."Finn says

"Who?"Rachel asked

"My Mom Puck or...Santana..."Finn says

"You dont think Santana would take it do you..."Rachel says

"God I hope not..call her please.."Finn says Rachel nods and dials

Santana sees Rachel's name pop up on her cellphone and she rejects the call she takes out her gloves and holds the gun in her hands and walks into her house

"Paybacks a bitch."Santana says putting a mask on


	14. Chapter 14

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**

"Santana's not answering do you think she would take the gun?"Rachel asked holding finn's hand

"She kept saying she was pissed that you kept taking the fall for everything...but what would she need the gun for?"Puck says

"I gotta find her she might get herself into trouble.'finn says trying to get up

"Baby no...you're still in critical condition if you pop a stitch you could bleed out Look im sure Santana is fine...and maybe she just locked it away or a police Officer has your gun."Rachel says stroking his cheek

"Rach I know santana...when shes overly emotional she makes irrational decisions."Finn says

"I'll find her then...and when i find her I'll ask if she has the gun and Im sure she doesnt."Rachel says

"Rach...please.."Finn says holding her hands Rachel kisses his lips and walks out the door finn sighs and lays her head on the pillow

"Where do you think san is.."Puck says Finn looks at him

"You gotta get me out of here..."Finn says Puck raises his eyebrow and then nods

Puck hands Finn his Jacket and finn puts it on with a baseball cap Puck wraps Finn's arm around his shoulder and they slowly begin to walk out the back emergency exit of the hospital

"Well that was easy.."Puck says finn sneaks Puck's car keys into his pocket and he nods

"crap I forgot my cellphone in your hospital room you stay here okay I'll be right back."Puck says finn nods and leans against the wall he holds his side and then once Puck is out of sight finn quickly walks to his car and starts the engine and drives off Puck hears tires squeak out of the parking lot he turns around and sees Finn driving off

'FINN!...shit..'puck says and runs back inside the hospital

Rachel is driving around the town and still has no sign of Santana anywhere she checked her favorite Bar, the mall, the coffee shop ...she parks the car when she sees PUck calling her

"Puck how is Finn whats wrong."She asked

"He's gone..."Puck says

"W-what do you mean he's gone.."Rachel says

"He's not dead okay he just uhm...he...okay I helped sneak him out and he got a hold of my car keys and took off to find San."Puck says

"DAMN IT PUCKERMAN"Rachel yells and hangs up then drives off to find finn

"Come on San where are you.."Finn says driving around he starts to feel dizzy and he stops the car he looks down at his side and sees it's damp with blood he closes his eyes and then takes a deep breath and calls Santana's phone

~Santana is sitting alone in the corner with her hands on her head takes a deep breath she sees finn calling her and she answers it~ "F-Finn.."Santana says

"Finally...what the hell is wrong with you why did you take my pistol.'finn says

"Im sorry Finn...im sorry..."She cries

"San...where are you let me help you before you do something you'll regret."Finn says

"Don't worry about me okay..i'll come to you.."Santana hangs up

'san...damn it!"Finn says and he leans back into the car seat and figures out where she is. finn drives to the lake and gets out of the car he holds his side and looks around

"Santana!"finn calls he bends down and takes a deep breath and then feels a hand on his back he turns around and sees rachel

"Finn.."Rachel says holding his face finn sighs and stumbles into her arms she looks down and takes off her cardigan and applies pressure to his side

"We need to get you back to the hospital. what were you thinking leaving i told you not to!"Rachel says panicking

"Rach please...please we have to find santana...before she does something"finn says rachel nods and and helps him Stand

"You are in so much trouble when this is over.'"Rachel says

'i love you too'Finn says Rachel rolls her eyes and kisses his lips they look around and try too look for santana

"Are you sure she's here finn..."she asked

"Im not sure ...has she called you."Finn asked

"no no one can find her...maybe she's with a friend."Rachel says

"i dont think so.."Finn says rachel's phone rings and she smiles at her and answers

"Daddy what is it.."Rachel asked Finn looks around and begins to walk forward and he sees something black at the edge of the lake he bends down and picks it up rachel turn her head and sees finn struggling to pick something up she cant understand what her father is saying or why he even called her but she makes her way to finn and picks up the object for him and it's the back of a gun finn takes it from her hand and he realizes its his gun Rachel gives him a confused look

"Rachel honey...Brody Weston has been killed in his home earlier today.."Hiram says

"What did you say..."rachel says finn looks at her

"What is it.'finn asked

"Brody is dead."Rachel says Finn is shocked and then looks at the empty gun dispenser

"we have to find Santana...now."Finn says

~With Santana~ She is in an old tree house crying

"I cant believe i did that...'she says to herself

_Santana puts the mask on and enters the Weston mansion she hears loud music coming from upstairs and follows the noise _

_"This is how to be a heartbreaaaker...boys that like a little danger."She hears Brody sing she rolls her eyes and kicks the door open with her foot Brody turns his head and smirks_

_"Is this breaking and entering..okay go ahead take what you want you want this watch its a rolex."Brody says tossing it at her feet_

_"I dont want your crap...i want payback for all the pain you caused me...and Finn."She says_

_"Santana I know that you...take off the mask.'he says Santana takes off the mask and throws it at him_

_"How much do you want so you can go away? 50 grand?...100 grand?...half a million...what do you want."He says_

_"I want you to die! I want you out of our lives forever."she yells brody looks at the gun_

_"You wont do it..you're a coward just like finn...he had the chance to kill me too but didnt..what makes you different."He scoffs and opens a drawer reaching for the gun Santana pulls the trigger and a bang is heard throughout the room Brody stiffens and looks down at the red spot on his heart and he falls to the floor_

_"you're right...Finn couldn't do it...because he has something to lose...but i dont..Finn risked everything for me and my brother and you already took my brother i wont let you hurt Finn..."Santana says and walks over him shooting him in the head _


	15. Chapter 15

**(We will always love Finn and we will never forget Cory)**

"Finn...we have to get you back to the hospital.."Rachel says

"No..not yet please we have to find Santana...if brody is dead then...theres only one explanation.'Finn says

"I dont know about that...Brody had a list of people who wanted to kill him he's not exactly a stand up guy and I know you know that first hand."Rachel says

"Can we just look a little longer..."Finn asked

"Alright 15 minutes thats it come on."Rachel holding his hand Finn smiles at her and they continue to look for Santana

"where could she be...'rachel says to him Finn shakes his head and looks out the window

After 15 minutes Rachel drives Finn back to the hospital and he gets his stitches redone

Rachel is outside and sees Officer sue in the hallway talking to her father she walks over to them and kisses her father Hiram

"Honey...Sue was just telling me everything about that happened with your friend brody.."He says

"He wasn't a friend Daddy...Officer Sue are there any suspects at the moment?"Rachel asked

"Yes...a few..actually Im waiting for finn hudson right now."She says

"Finn?...why...wait is he a suspect? Officer Sue Finn's been in the hospital...and i can vouch for that. He had nothing to do with that murder.'Rachel says

"Rachel please just because he is your boyfriend does not excuse his past."Hiram says Sue looks over at rachel and slightly sympathizes she know first hand what Finn Hudson has been through and he wasn't a bad kid...and the way Hiram was judging him right now made her want to clock him in the face

"I just need to ask him questions he's not a prime suspect but he has a motive...Brody stabbed him and put him in the hospital revenge is the first outlook on the case."Sue says and walks away Rachel shakes her head and holds her forehead

"Honey this boy is just trouble...good thing we're leaving in a few days."Hiram says

"What.'rachel says

"Your grandpa is going to stay with us in new york and we're gonna be paying a Nurse to watch him. So we dont need to stay in lima any longer after he's discharged."Hiram says

"But daddy...Finn he needs me...and..I can't just..'Rachel says

"Please Rachel I have let this go on far enough...you think you have a future with that hoodlum? he's been in nothing but trouble lately and if you want to be a serious Broadway Star you gotta stop messing around with your future. Get packing because we're leaving."hiram says

Rachel walks into the hospital and sees finn resting she walks into the room and kisses his forehead she turns her head and sees Officer Sue writing things down in her notepad

"Is he still a suspect..."Rachel asked

'No Im ruling him out plus he has a lot of people here to say that he wasn't at the crime scene...but what is this thing about his gun missing."She asked

"Finn had it on him before he got stabbed and when he woke up he couldn't find where it was...we found the bullet holder by the lake but not the rest of the gun."Rachel says

'Alright...do you have it with you?"Sue asked Rachel nods and hands it to her Sue nods and looks at her

"You love him dont you.."She asked rachel turns her head and nods

"He's never really had that feeling of unconditional love before so you better take care of that...he's finally getting what he deserves with you.'sue says

"Don't you hate him.."Rachel asked

'We have a complicated relationship but I'll always look out for this kid."Sue says and walks away Rachel turns her head and kisses Finn's lips as he sleeps

"I love you..."She whispers

~A few days later Finn gets discharged from the hospital and trying to relax at his house but its hard to do that since Santana hasnt been home since all the events thats been happening he sees his door open and smiles as Rachel walking inside she closes the door and he smiles at her

'Hi beautiful.'finn says Rachel walks over to him

'do you love me.."Rachel says Finn raises his eyebrow and nods

"Of course I do how do you not know that yet...Im not really good with words..but when Im with you i dont feel like a screw up...i dont feel like I have anything to be ashamed of.."Finn says rachel walks over to him and kisses his lips passionately Finn kisses her back and smiles at her

"will you do something for me.."Rachel asked Finn nods and cups her cheek making sure shes okay

"I'd do anything for you Rach what going on..'Finn asked

"Will you make love to me.."Rachel says finn is taken by surprise and looks at her

"A-are you sure..."Finn asked Rachel nods and kisses his lips she slowly straddles him and lifts up his shirt and kisses his lips and over his heart Finn moans as her hands make her way down his torso Finn stretches his hand and lifts her shift off and tosses it on the floor she reaches behind and and takes off her bra suddenly, instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest, hiding herself. Finn turned back to her after throwing the bra aside, his expression almost sorrowful.

"You don't need to hide yourself, Rachel." he paused, gently removing her arms from around herself as his expression changed to a warm smile, "you're perfect."

Being gentle, Finn leant down and softly kissed her breasts, his tongue flicking over the now hardened peaks. Rachel groaned, clutching at his hair as he continued to work.

"F-Finn.." she breathed, her voice shaky as she spoke. He glanced up at her euphoric expression, planting another kiss on her bosom before smirking.

The pleasurable sensations were flooding her body, and she was now feeling a sense of urgency. She was especially aware of the fact that they were both still half dressed.

Almost as if he could read her mind, Finn pulled away as he gently rolled her onto her back, clambering on top of her pausing to make sure that his side wouldn't bother him too much he gives her a sexy smirk and winks at her Still using one hand to massage her chest, he undid the button of her jeans, hooking his finger around the belt loops and beginning to slide them down her legs. Rachel just laid back, allowing him to do most of the work. She would have her part to play soon enough.

Hooking his fingers around the sides of her panties, he slowly pulled them down her legs, leaving her completely bare beneath him.

"You're... you're stunning," he breathed, his gaze snapping up to lock with hers. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Finn" she really had no idea on how to respond to his comments. All she could ever do was thank him.

She watched as he leant down, still keeping his eyes firmly locked on hers as he pressed his lips to her stomach. He planted soft kisses, slowly moving further and further down until...

"O-oh Finn.." her breath hitched in her throat as he planted a kiss on her most sensitive area. The sensation was almost too much for her, and she squirmed underneath him. Finn continued, one hand stroking her stomach whilst the other stimulated the sensitive folds, allowing his tongue to do most of the work. The pleasure was intense, too intense perhaps.

A warm feeling in her core warned her of what was coming , A few more seconds was all it took for the tension to finally break.

Rachel threw her head back against the pillows, screaming his name in pure ecstasy. For a moment, she had no idea what was happening she'd had sex before..okay one time but that was with Jesse St. James and all he cared about was making himself come and never the other way around but this feeling with Finn it was so intense

Moving back up her body, Finn softly pressed his lips to hers as she rode out the waves of the climax.

"I love you, Rachel . I really, _really_ love you," he breathed, planting quick kisses across her cheeks as he spoke. He was obviously a bit overwhelmed by it all as well.

Rachel gasped lightly as he fully entered her, her face scrunching up slightly at the small sense of discomfort. She knew it would fade soon enough but it had been a little over a year since she had been in this intimate position and finn wasn't exactly a small guy...he was very big much bigger than jesse not that she was complaining

Finn, despite his obvious euphoric state knitted his brows in a look of concern, reaching up and stoking her cheek. "You okay, Rach?" he asked, refraining from any movement until he was sure she was okay. Rachel smiled back, feeling the discomfort steadily fading away.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied, her cheeks a constant shade of pink as she straddled him. Finn worried expression quickly vanished, and he smiled back.

"Can I try moving?" he asked, and she nodded with a smile. Starting out gently, Finn slowly began to thrust his hips, creating a steady rhythm. He was surprised at how quickly her demeanour changed, her hands flying out to grip at his shoulders, bracing herself against him "Babe your stitches..."She moans against them

"It's fine trust me.."Finn says kissing her neck "O-oh, Finn.." she breathed shakily, marvelling at the sensations filling her body. Finn smirked, gripping her waist as he continued.

Rachel began to thrust her hips against his own thrusts, the two of them in sync as they continued to make love. Glancing down at him, his face almost made her peak right then and there. She had no idea how someone could look _so incredibly sexy_, but somehow he had achieved it. His eyes were shut tight, his eyebrows knitted as he bit his lip constantly. He was completely enthralled. And it didn't hurt that he looked good whilst he was doing it...

They were going faster now, their breathing heavy as they both moaned every other second. She could feel the pressure building already. Releasing her grip on his shoulders, she cupped his face with her hands, leaning down and kissing him for all she was worth. He groaned against her lips, his hands tangled in her flowing locks of brown hair. It was all so _intense._

"Jesus, Rachel." Finn gasped beneath her, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure he was experiencing.

Oh it was happening alright. She barely had enough time to prepare herself.

"F-Finn... I'm... I'm..."

The tension broke. Rachel threw her head back, screaming his name as she climaxed, completely euphoric as she raked her hands down his chest, scratching him in places. But neither of them cared about the damage done...Finn groaned slightly feeling a throbbing pain on his side a few more thrusts and he was there right after her Rachel falls next to him and pants she looks over at him and he smiles at her

"I Love you Rachel Berry."Finn says

"I love you soo much.."Rachel says finn smiles and kisses her lips he feels the pain on his side and rachel sees his discomfort and hands him his pain killers Finn kisses her again and takes the medicine and closes his eyes Rachel wraps her arms around him and looks up at him

"I dont want to leave you finn...but i have to...im sorry...everything here is just too complicated...and I have to get back to New York...Im sorry..'Rachel says in her head as she looks up at the handsome angel in front of her


	16. Chapter 16

Finn wakes up and wraps her arm on Rachel's side of the bed but he doesn't feel her there finn opens his eyes and doesnt see her there...he sees a piece of paper and it says "I'm sorry..." Finn looks around confused and gets up from the bed and gets dressed

'rach...Rachel..."Finn calls throughout the house and doesnt see her he walks across the street and knocks on the front door

"Finnegan...nice of you to stop by how are your injuries?"Marjory asked

"I'm better...is Rachel here...I need to ask her something.'finn says

"You don't know..."She says Finn looks at her confused "Know what?..."Finn asked

"Finn...The Berry's left...they all left for the airport this morning...even Leo was with them...she didn't tell you?"She asked Finn's heart suddenly breaks and all he can do is stare at the floor

"I...I have to go.."Finn says turning around and running to his house he grabs his motorcycle keys and puts on his helmet

"Rachel please...dont leave me."Finn says to himself and speeds to the airport

~At the airport~ Rachel is walking with Grandpa Leo and he looks at her "Pop pop if you're going to New York with us what will happen to Finn..."She asked

"Honey Finn wont be under my protection anymore...I wont be able to fund the home..or give him a job..."He says sadly

"Why is Daddy doing this...I understand that he wants us all to be safe and etc...but...I can't believe...you have a life here Pop pop."Rachel says

"Are you upset because of me living...or are you upset because you didn't tell Finn he may never see you again."Grandpa Leo says

"How did...How did you know.."Rachel says confused

"You look heart broken Honey."He says Rachel sighs and shakes her head

"I should have said...I can't believe I just left him."Rachel says

Finn gets to the airport and runs to the gate and holds his side

"Hudson! Whats going on!"Joe smiles

"I need to get in...I gotta stop Rachel from leaving please help me."Finn says

"Come on bro! Hope in!"Joe says and gets into the cart and they speed to the hall "Okay I need the gate number for planes leaving for JFK New York City...okay gate 17 got it!"Joe says and speeds

Finn gets out of the cart and holds his side and runs to the gate he sees people boarding the plane and doesnt see Rachel he holds his head and keeps searching

"Rachel!"Finn calls out he cant take it anymore so he runs into the gate and looks for her "Rachel...Rach!"Finn calls Rachel turns around and Grandpa Leo stops with her and Finn just looks at her Rachel walks over to him and hold his hands

"A note...not even a note a post it?"Finn says anger

"I didnt know what else to do.."Rachel says as tears reach her eyes

"What happen to me coming with you...Us being together..."Finn asked

"You're injured...and you have to find Santana and me leaving now would just make things easier for us...I have a life in New York and you have so many issues..."Rachel says

"What.."Finn says taking a step back

"Thats...No Thats not what i meant to say...Look.."Rachel says

"Look I know my life isn't a clean and spotless as yours but I thought you understood that..."Finn says

"Finn..its just all getting to me okay...would your lifestyle follow us to New York?...Im already gonna be under so much stress at NYADA..."Rachel says Finn looks at her with a hurt expression

"You think my lifestyle is whats gonna stop you from being a star?"Finn asked

"The entire summer I was here there was just always trouble with you...and your past..and..."Rachel says looking down Finn nods

"Was this just some life experience for you?...big shot New Yorker spends the summer in Lima Ohio falls in love with the bad boy and leaves him...I know I screw up alot...but its not like Im not trying to start over...and I thought you would never throw any of my past mistakes in my face like this...especially as a reason to not let us go further in the future..."Finn says

"It's not like that."Rachel says

"If I asked you to marry me right now...would you say yes."Finn asked

"Finn...you know I love you...so much..."Rachel says holding his face

"Are you sure you love me."Finn says

"You now I do but...Im just so confused right now..."She says crying

"If you love me...why haven't you asked me to come with you yet."Finn asked Rachel looks him in the eyes and is speechless

"Rachel we have to go."Hiram says Rachel turns around and closes her eyes Finn lets go of her hand and in those seconds never has Rachel been so heartbroken

"I have to go...Im sorry Finn."Rachel says Finn looks her in the eyes

"It's over...I never want to hear from you again...dont call...dont write."Finn says and walks away Rachel holds her chest and wants to run after him

"Rachel on the plane come on."Hiram says Rachel stops and boards the plane

~An hour later Finn watches Rachel's plane take off and he feels tears fall down his face~

Finn walks out of the terminal and turns his head to see Santana

"SAN!"Finn kneels down to her

"Finn.."She says and hugs him tightly

"What the hell where have you been where are you going."Finn asked

"Im leaving Lima Finn...I can't stay here anymore not after what I've done..."She says

"What did you do..."Finn says confused Santana looks at him and holds his hand

"FLIGHT 1809 To Brooklyn New York will be boarding in 10 minutes..." the PA says

"Finn you have time...call Puck tell him to pack your bag and lets get the hell out of here..."Santana says

"What..."Finn says

"Finn I killed Brody...I can't stay here...I dont want to rot in prison.."Santana pleads Finn looks at her in shock and confusion...what the hell was he suppose to do.

"Flight 208 to New Jersey


	17. Chapter 17

**So im getting a lot of messages about why i stopped writing fuinn stories. Firstly I did not stop...as a writer I am expanding my writers circle with two ships that i like dearly. Secondly My best friend is a major finchel fanatic so I look to her so see what i should write. Thirdly When I wrote fuinn stories i felt like my writing gifts weren't as appreciated because no one would review...I write these stories for you guys so we can all enjoy them but if only 3 or 4 people review then its not worth the hard work I put in the stories and plots. If you are a Fuinn fan and follow me I apologize for not having anything new for that ship but right now I am Finchel inspired if you don't like it don't read. 3 chapters left then after this I'll focus on i dont want easy I want crazy!**

~A month later in New York~ Rachel is in the apartment reading over her script over the month she's been miserable, she cant believe she let Finn walk out of her life like that shes never been so out of it...she misses Finn so much she's an idiot..she tried calling him...email...text but nothing he wouldn't respond to her and she was starting to think it was hopeless. She walks into the apartment and sees Kurt smiling at her holding out dinner

"You alright?"She asked

"Have you spoken to Finn yet..."Rachel asked hopefully

"Sorry best friend but he hasn't really been in contact with me since I visited Lima, Look i know Finn was upset last time you talked to him but give him time."Kurt says

"Do you think he hates me?"Rachel asked

"Im not sure...I mean you did throw his past at him like everyone else did..."Kurt says Rachel sits on the couch and sighs

"I never meant to hurt him like that its just...it was becoming too much you know...and its not that I dont love him...I've never loved a man as much as I love Finn...I was just being selfish and stupid."Rachel says

"I know my brother and he's stubborn but thats only because this world is cruel...you know first hand how sensitive Finn actually is...and it sucks because he's an amazing guy...he just wants to change his fate..but he cant do that unless people let him. With you he let his guard down especially around his heart..."Kurt says

"And I basically crapped on it...god Kurt I miss him so much and Im such an idiot."Rachel says and holds her head

"Look just give him time...if it's meant to be...then it'll be."Kurt says holding her shoulder Rachel nods and looks out the window

~With Finn~

"Alright Finn you're done for the day you can clock out."Harry smiles Finn smiles at him and comes out from under the car and tosses his the rag

"Thanks man...what time is it.'Finn asked

"It's about 6 pm don't you have to pick up San?"Mike asked Finn nods and gets his helmet Harry tosses him the keys and Finn gets on his motorcycle and rides off he stops at the bar a block away he walks inside and waves at all the waitresses

"Oh look San it's your handsome best friend."Tiffany says Santana rolls her eyes and tosses Finn a water bottle

"Im done in about 5 minutes."She says Finn nods and sits at the stool and waits

"Why doesn't he have a girlfriend he's not gay is he?"Megan asked

"If he is it's a damn shame all that sexiness in one body."Tiffany says staring at finn

"He's straight but he's got his eyes on someone who kind of broke his heart so he's not looking."Santana says

"Well let me love him I'll do that all night."Tiffany says Santana gags and walks over to Finn nudges him and Finn smiles at her

"Let's go to Central Park."She says Finn nods and at her idea and shrugs

~At Central Park~ Rachel and Kurt and sitting down watching all the couples pass by and the kids play around

"How was your audition?"Kurt asked

"It went really well but it's just a student play Im up for the role of Snow White so it should be fun."Rachel smiles

"My Father called me today."Kurt says Rachel turns to him in interest and nods

"He asked me if I had see my brother yet and of course I said no because I had left for Lima 2 weeks ago and he says well Finn has been out of town for a month...He said that he and Santana took off and guess to where."Kurt says

"Where?"Rachel asked

"They're in New York Rachel...they're here in our city."Kurt says

"Finn's in New York?"Rachel says in shock Kurt nods

Finn and Santana are walking around the park and Santana looks at him

"Finn I never thanked you."She says

"For what..."Finn asked

"Coming me with on that plane...you didn't have to come with me to New York Finn...but you did you were there for me like you always have been and i know us living in a tiny loft together isn't why you wanted to be in New York but thank you for helping me find a job and stuff."Santana says nudging him Finn chuckles and nods

"You're my little sister San...I'll always look after you and I needed this I needed a change and New York has been good for me."Finn says

"You still think about her don't you."She asked Finn looks at the lake and shakes her head

"I love her...its like i can still feel her ...but Im still so mad at her...the first time in my life I felt like I was worthy you know?...like I found the person who accepts everything about me my past...my issues...and then to realize she has doubts...that she got tired of all of my baggage it sucks, because she was the one who made me feel both happiness and pain.."Finn says

"Is that why you don't want to find her...come on I mean our loft is like 6 blocks from NYADA..."Santana says

"I dont know..."Finn says unsure Santana looks up and squints her eyes and smirks

"Maybe you don't have to go six blocks...how about 3 feet instead."She smiles

"What are you talking about..."Finn asked santana points and finn turns and sees Rachel and Kurt

"I just wish I knew where he was..."Rachel says Kurt nods and sees a familiar face

"Oh my god..look"Kurt says pointing Rachel turns her head and sees Finn and Santana she stands up and is shocked

"Finn..."She says almost in tears Finn looks at her and then looks down


	18. Chapter 18

Santana walks towards them and hugs both Kurt and Rachel she smiles and turns her head Finn sighs and follow suit then sees Kurt and he smiles then hugs his brother

"Nice of you to finally show up brother of mine."Kurt says patting his back Finn chuckles and shrugs

"Sorry Buddy I just needed some time to figure things out."Finn says

"Im sure.."Kurt smiles and grabs Rachel's arm and pushes her in front of him Finn looks at her and she looks up at him with wide eyes

"Hi..."She smiles slightly Finn nods at her and then Santana sees a hot dog cart

"Im gonna go grab some hot dogs Come on Kurt."Santana says

"Hot dogs...from that cart? San those are probably filled with street bacteria."Kurt says

"Shut up and come with me."Santana says dragging him Finn clears his throat and then sees a bench and he sits down Rachel takes a deep breath and sits next to him

"I didn't know you were in New York.."Rachel says

"Yeah i moved a month ago."Finn says

"A month ago...then that would mean..."Rachel says

"Yeah I left around the same time you did...Santana needed a new start and so did I. So she picked New York"Finn says

"And you didn't think to find me..."Rachel says

"Why would I look for the ex girlfriend I broke up with."Finn asked

"You have to let me explain that please..."Rachel says finn looks at her with a blank look on his face and he taps his fingers on the bench waiting

"I was just confused about things...not about us though okay...If there is one thing that ever made sense it was the way I feel about you.."Rachel says

"It felt like you were unsure about me."Finn says

"But I was just being stupid and selfish probably not for the last time...my father slightly got to me okay but now I realize how stupid that was...I dont care what Daddy says about you and I really dont care about your past I accept whatever you have done or will do because I dont want to be without you anymore than I already have...Ive been miserable this past month and you're all I think about."Rachel says Finn sighs and looks down

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore...you and I both know that we are meant to be together forever Finn."Rachel says holding his hand

"What it took you a month to realize that?..Rachel I knew us being together wasn't going to be easy but I didnt want to leave and bail like you did...I loved you and I was willing to leave Lima for you and I was more than ready but you got scared...and freaked out what does that say about your intentions."Finn yells

"It says thats Ive never felt this way before and that being in a serious relationship like this scares the crap out of me...it says that you make me feel things I have never felt before but aside from the fear and worry...I feel the most safe with you...than when we're together all I can think about is how much I love you..."Rachel says Finn shakes his head and closes his eyes

"You really hurt me Rachel...and I just...I never thought I would feel pain from the person I love the most."Finn says

"And Im sorry for that..."Rachel says holding his face Finn looks into her eyes

"How do I know that you won't run off again because things get a little scary for you...Rachel...Im already damaged...and I dont know if i can go through that again..."Finn says

"Finn please just listen..."Rachel says

"No Rach...Im done listening to you talk...if you want to be with me...prove to me why I should be with you."Finn says and stands up and walks away Rachel watches him leave and puts her head in her hands

"Normally I would offer to kick your ass with my foot Lima Heights style...but I have an idea."Santana says

"What.."Rachel says confused

Finn is in the loft sitting down on the couch throwing a football in the air he closes his eyes and sighs Rachel was right...he wanted to be with her...he loved her...of course he loved her...but...he just didnt want to get hurt again...hasn't he been through enough...and maybe Rachel wasn't the girl he was meant to be with...but would he ever feel this way about another?...Finn sighed and poured a glass of whiskey in his cup and he takes a sip then he hears a piano playing outside of the apartment not really in the mood to listen Finn walks to the window to close it but he sees Kurt holding a poster board with an i heart you drawing and Santana with a megaphone waiting then shockingly he sees Rachel holding a mini keyboard and sitting down looking up

(Rachel began to play and Finn looked down at her in astonishment...no one had ever sang to him before...and he was blown away at how amazing she sounded.)

I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you

And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me

(Rachel smiles up at him and he sees tears streaming down her cheeks Finn just watches her and he doesn't even realize his body is trembling...his knees were actually shaking...was that even possible..Rachel was like his kryptonite...he didn't seem to mind it either..)

You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too

All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

Rachel ends the song and everyone in the apartment complex is watching outside of their windows and they begin to clap for her

"FINNOCENCE! Berry has to tell you something."Santana says in the megaphone

"Finn Hudson...I love you...I know I messed up..but this is me pouring my heart and soul to you...I love...and...I lost you because I was stupid...but now that you're I wanted to ask...Will you Marry me?"Rachel says Finn is taken by surprise and even Santana and Kurt are shocked not even knowing she was ask that

"Say Yes!"The Neighbors yell Finn looks down at Rachel and doesnt know what to say Rachel smiles up at him and waits for an answer


	19. Chapter 19

2 chapters left you guys! I promise i'll make them amazing!

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

Kurt grabs Rachel's arm and pulls her to her feet

"You just asked him to marry you."Kurt says Rachel nods

"Yes I did...Im madly in love with your brother and I don't want to lose him...he's my forever Kurt...and yes it may be to soon for this but I've never been so sure about this in my life."Rachel says

"Hello Broadway...your dream you're gonna give that up?"Kurt asked

"No...im going to still pursue being a Broadway Legend...but I also want a life with Finn...why can't I have it all if Finn will let me...broadway is a dream yes..and I'm so close to it...I have no doubt I'll be successful in that...but Finn is my dream too..."Rachel says Kurt shake his head in shock an then they both look up and sees Finn isn't looking out the window anymore...

"You got Balls Berry I didnt think you had it in you."Santana says nudging her everyone sees Finn walking out of the apartment building and towards Rachel Santana takes a step back and Finn walks right in front of Rachel and she looks him right in the eyes

"What did you asked me..."Finn says Rachel goes on one knee and kneels in front of me

"Marry me."Rachel says Finn looks around watching all the of neighbors gawk at them like they were some sort of soap opera

"You're asking me to marry you..."Finn says

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Finn Hudson...and I dont want to wake up knowing that you aren't in my life when I can change that right now...be with me forever...this is me proving that I love you...I love everything about you...i love how you're this tough guy to everyone but deep down you're so sweet and caring and gentle...I love how you make me feel...and how you don't get annoyed when I talk too much or over react when Im being completely unreasonable...and I love that you care so much about my Grandfather...I love that when you look at me you only see ME Rachel Berry you don't see a drama Queen spoiled rich girl...and if you let me I'll spend every day trying to make up for the pain I caused you."Rachel says holding his hand

"She's being sincere sonny."Grandpa Leo says Finn turns around and smiles he hasn't seen Leo in so long

"You could be my grandson in law..not like you weren't already part of my family."Leo smiles Finn sighs and looks down at Rachel

"You hurt me really bad Rach...Im at a point in my life where i finally deserve to be happy...and cared for...I never got that love before...and when I did...you made me see that love comes with pain no matter what the consequence..."Finn says

"Finn...once again...I'm..."Rachel says

"Stop...its my turn to talk..."Finn says Rachel nods and looks down

"My entire life I was told I wasn't good enough and when my life got somewhat better I was still told I wasnt good enough...being with you made me the happiest I have ever been and I didn't know I could be so happy...until that day you told me you were tired of fighting...tired of fighting for us...and I never understood why...then I realized...You have dreams much bigger than us...so how could I compete with Broadway."Finn says Rachel shakes her head and grabs his face with her hands so he can look at her

"Broadway doesn't compete with you at all...it may be a dream..but you have my heart...(Rachel says placing his hand over her heart...) Im sorry I hurt Finn...God knows how I sorry I am...I love you so much.."Rachel begins to cry Finn closes his eyes "I'm sorry..Rachel..." He says Rachel looks at him and feels her world slowly fall down she feels like he's going to tell her to leave...she can't bare losing him..not like this...

"Yes.."Finn whispers Rachel's head shoots up quickly and she blinks making sure she heard him right

"W-what..."Rachel says Finn leans his head against hers

"You make me happier than I ever thought i could...and even though you're a pain in my ass...I want to you...for keeps...So yes I will marry you Rachel Barbara Berry."Finn says Rachel gasps and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately

"HE SAID YES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"Santana says in the megaphone

"I'm so so so sorry.."Rachel says crying in his arms Finn wipes her tears and kisses her lips

"If you think Im changing my last name to Berry you got another coming."Finn says Rachel laughs and kisses him deeply

"So where's my ring.."Finn smiles Rachel wraps her arms around him and hides her face in his shoulder

"Congrats Brother and new sister in law."Kurt says Finn chuckles and then looks down at Rachel holding him for her dear life

"Welcome to the family son."Grandpa leo smiles Finn shakes his hand and he kisses Rachel's forehead

~After everything that's happen everyone goes back into Finn and Santana's apartment for wine and food to celebrate Rachel decide's she's never letting of him

"Rach you gotta let go of my body sometime."Finn says stroking her hair

"Never again."Rachel says kissing his shirt Finn chuckles

"I gotta use the bathroom.."Finn says in her ear Rachel sighs and nods Finn smiles as she pout and kisses her lips then leaves to get up

"What will you tell your fathers."grandpa leo asked

"I dont know...all I know is Im happy with Finn...and thats all that matters to me."Rachel smiles

"Rach.."Finn says Rachel smiles holding out her arms so she can wrap them around Finn again he rubs the back of his neck

"Since you didn't have a ring for me I was wondering if you could wear one instead."Finn smiles

"What?"Rachel asked

"Finn you're gonna it to her?"Santana asked Finn winks at her and opens the box

Rachel looks down and it's a beautiful princess diamond cut ring with a silver blue band around it

"Finn' is that..."Kurt says and Finn nods

"This ring was my mother's ring when she was with my father...after he passed away she gave it to me when I turned 18 she thought I would give it Tina.."Finn says Rachel laughs Finn smiles

"But now it seems like you were meant to wear it...so what do you say."Finn asked Rachel holds out her left hand and Finn places it on her ring finger he smiles and kisses the back of her hand Rachel smiles and cups his face and kisses him

"I love you."Rachel says

"I love you so much."finn says to her

"You two are sickening...its so sweet."Santana says Kurt laughs and takes pictures of them

~At the Berry's mansion in Manhattan~ Hiram is on the internet and scrolls down an article

"BERRY JUST GETS SWEETER AND SWEETER DAUGHTER OF LOCAL BUSINESS GURU RACHEL BERRY GETS ENGAGED...SHE WAS THE ONE BREAKING TRADITION ASKING HER BOYFRIEND FINN HUDSON, TO MARRY HER. LOOKS LIKE THIS GIRL IS MAKING MORE MOVES AND NOT JUST IN NYADA AND BROADWAY CONGRATS TO THE YOUNG COUPLE. HIRAM BERRY WILL BE SURE TO THROW HIS ONLY DAUGHTER THE BIGGEST WEDDING EVER"

"LEROY!...LEROY COME HERE NO!"Hiram panics

"What is it Hiram?"He asked

"Our daughter is engaged!"Hiram says storming off showing him the article


	20. Chapter 20

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS!**

Rachel is in Finn's arm as they sleep in her bed at her apartment She looks up and smiles at him

"I love you."She whispers and kisses his cheek suddenly she hears a loud knock on the door she sighs and gets up putting on her robe and walking out to the door she wonders if Kurt forgot his keys once she opened the door her face went pale it was her fathers...

"Papa...Daddy...what are you doing here.."She asked

"You're engaged."Hiram says holding her wrist eye level Rachel looks at her and she steps aside and he storms in

"Hi baby."Leroy says kissing her cheek "Im sorry."He whispers Rachel smiles at and and looks at her other father

"How did this even happen you two were broken up."Hiram says

"Papa could you please lower your voice...I do have company in this loft.."Rachel says

"Hiram calm down this instant."Leroy says firmly

"Why Is he here with you my gosh Rachel when did you become such a...such a slut!"Hiram says

"HIRAM!"Leroy yells

"What did you call her."They hear a voice coming behind her and they turn around to see Finn in his pajamas and under shirt looking very upset at what he just heard

"Stay out of this Hudson...this is a family affair you have no right to be involved in this."Hiram says

"You're exactly correct Mister Berry I had no right to barge in on this UNTIL you insulted my fiance in her own home...now you have to deal with me because whether you care or not I love Rachel and will defend her.. Now Im gonna ask you to leave."Finn says

"My daughter had an amazing life before she met you...you scum bag."Hiram says pointing at Finn

"That's a lie."Rachel says Hiram turns and looks at her

"Excuse me"Hiram says crossing his arms

"I was never happy before...Yes Im in school and focusing on Broadway but I was never happy after that...I had no sensation of what life and living really was until I met Finn...he taught me so much about myself...and he really makes me want to be better...and I don't have to be perfect for him...I just have to be me."Rachel says Hiram stays quiet and then Leroy steps in front of Rachel

"Hiram go wait in the car now."He says Hiram silently leaves Rachel looks up and runs into Finn's arms sobbing Finn kisses her forehead and wipes her tears

"Baby I love you.."Finn says in her ear to calm her down Rachel holds him tight and Leroy sighs

"I wanted to congratulate you two...don't worry about your father...okay if he doesn't support this engagement then he doesn't have to be invited...honey I love you and all I want is for you to be happy and I know Finn will always be there for you...you have proven yourself to be with our angel Finn the way you stood up to my husband took guts. You have my blessing."Leroy says extending his hand Finn smiles and shakes his hand Rachel smiles and hugs both her guys she wished her papa would be happy for her but it doesnt matter right now at least

Later on that night Rachel is sitting down reading her book and Finn walks out holding a tray for lunch he smiles at her and Rachel smiles and kisses his lip as a sign of gratitude

"Thank you baby."She says and runs her fingers through his hair

"So I made you a smiley face cucumber spread sandwich...with my famous ice tea."Finn smiles Rachel giggles and leans her forehead against his

"Do you regret us being together."Finn asked

"What no ...never why on earth would you ask."Rachel asked

"Before we met you had a great relationship with Hiram and ...I never really had that family support when I was younger my Mom worked two jobs and I never saw her...and then she married Burt and we became distant...so I dont know how a real parent child relationship is...and I feel like I screwed yours up."Finn says

"Listen to me...Yes my father and i have been arguing more since you and I started this relationship but...this is the best relationship I have ever..EVER been in...I lost you once...and Im never going to let that happen again."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"All the crap Ive done..and been put through how did I get so lucky to get a girl like you?"Finn asked

"Im the lucky one..."Rachel says Finn smiles and just pulls her face to his and kisses her

A few days pass by and Finn notices Rachel has been very upset...she can say that her father's words didnt mean a thing to her but she thinks the world of her father Hiram so every opinion he has of her matters Finn decides to take drastic action and do something ...on the night of Rachel's Extravagant showcase Rachel is at the NYADA performing center and Finn makes a surprise visit to a person she doesnt want to see...let alone talk to he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door

"Finn I was just about to head to NYADA right now."Leroy smiles

"May I speak to Hiram."Finn says

"OH...uhm...he's in the den down the hall should I wait here..."Leroy says Finn sighs and smiles slightly and then walks into the den

Hiram is writing and he looks at the photo of Rachel on his desk and he touches the photo then he hears a knock on the door he looks up and sees Finn

"You lost."He asked Finn looks at him and clenches his jaw

"Here is something you need to understand and I'll say it as many times as I need to...I love Rachel more than I ever thought possible..now You dont like me I get that..I dont like you either...BUT...you are the father of the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with...and because of your poor choice of words...your daughter is miserable."Finn says

"She's upset...I hurt my baby girl.."Hiram says almost in a panic

"Im asking you to please...you dont have to like me...but please come to Rachel's performance...she needs you she's just to proud to admit it...she gets the stubbornness from you."Finn says Hiram looks at Finn then at the photo of Rachel

~At NYADA~

Rachel is a nervous wreck and she is pacing

"Will you relax Finn will come."Kurt says

"He's not here yet why why isnt he here."Rachel says holding her hair

"He's here in the audience taking his seat!"Santana smiles Rachel jumps and claps her hands

"Berry on stage now!"A woman says Rachel smiles at her friends and takes her place she looks out and sees Finn taking his seat she smiles and then sees her fathers...both of them...but...she doesnt understand why Hiram is here...she shakes her head and grabs the microphone

"I wanted to dedicate this to my Father Hiram Berry..Papa I love you...and I do miss talking to you.."Rachel clears her throat and then the music plays

When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes and you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
It's okay, what you say is  
I can make it through the rain

(Rachel smiles out at the audience and smiles right at Finn he has the widest smile in the world and winks at her)

I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
What you say is

I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain

(Hiram watches his daughter and swells up with pride and smiles he turns his head and sees Rachel solely focusing on Finn...he begins to think and then he reaches out to hold Leroy's hand...he smiles at him and Hiram nods as he watches Rachel)

And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you you'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say

I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain

I can make it through the rain  
And I live once again  
And I live one more day  
And I can make it through the rain  
(Yes you can)  
You will make it through the rain

Rachel finishes her song and takes a bow she blushes and Santana and Kurt cheer for her and Finn smiles at her with love and admiration

"THATS MY FIANCE! IM GONNA MARRY HER!"Finn yells out Rachel laughs and and blows kisses after the performance everyone is talking to rachel and she sees her fathers walking towards her

"Daddy...Papa.."Rachel says confused

"Honey...I wanted you to know...Im sorry...what I said a few days ago..and i was stupid...you can't help who you fall in love with...and I know that now...Finn is a fine young man...he even manned up even more than I could back then he had the guts and gall to come to my office and set me straight."HIram says Rachel beams with pride and turns to see Finn standing there with a single rose she smiles at him and runs into his arms and buries her head on his chest

"I love you...so much thank you for talking to him."Rachel says Finn chuckles and touches their noses together

"He means the world to you Rach...and I couldn't stand seeing you sad anymore..you deserve to smile every hour or every second of every day."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips

"Ahem." The young couple stops and finn looks up

"You showed a lot of character tonight Finn...and I admire you for that...you put our differences aside for my little princess and now I see why she chose you...you two now have my blessing to get married."Hiram says Rachel smiles and looks up at Finn he smiles and shakes Hirams hand

"The only thing to do now is..."Rachel says

"PLAN THE WEDDING!"Kurt yells in excitement

**Can you guys guess what the last chapter will be? :) **


	21. Chapter 21

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING JUST GIVE ME A REASON HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER AND LIKE I PROMISED THIS IS A HAPPY ENDING TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY ESPECIALLY THROUGH THIS DIFFICULT TIME THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU! ALSO DONT FORGET TO READ MY ONGOING STORY I DONT WANT EASY I WANT CRAZY IN THE RATED M SECTION. Its not so innocent :) You guys are amazing I do all of these stories because I feel like Finchel deserves a better storyline! Love you guys! Enjoy!

At the Church Finn is sitting in the room fixing his tie and taking a deep breath

"Hey Sonny."Grandpa Leo says Finn smiles and turns around

"Hows it going..."Finn says helping him inside "Look I know you're super nervous but Rachel loves you to the moon and back...you're her soulmate."Leo says Finn chuckles

"Who would have thought that me getting into trouble would lead me to her...thank you for everything you've done for me Grandpa Leo...you've been more of a family member to me than anyone in this world and I just...thank you for giving me a chance to be Finn and not the town screw up."Finn says

"You're an amazing man Finn Hudson..no one has more courage and bravery than you do...that will bring you very far in life...and it has..you're the most successful auto repairman in New York..your shop has blossomed all over the country...Hudson's auto repair was an incredible investment and you took it to the stars."Leo smiles

"Im nervous...I want to give Rachel an amazing life...like you all have done...I want you to know I love your grand daughter so much."Finn says

"I know kiddo...so lets toast to your wedding day."Leo smiles holding a glass to him Finn smiles and toasts with him

~With Rachel~

Rachel is finishing her makeup and Kurt steps away and smiles

"You look beautiful Rachel...my brother wont know what hit him."Kurt says Rachel laughs and holds her cheeks

"Im finally getting married...and to the most amazing man in the world...how did I get so lucky."Rachel says

"Not to mention the fact that you're gonna be playing Evita in 3 months."Santana says sipping her martini

"Everything is just perfect...I've never been this happy before...and I can't wait to say I do to the man of my dreams."Rachel smiles

"Do not cry! You will smear your make up!"Kurt says Santana rolls her eyes and hugs Rachel

"She can do whatever she wants its her day...Im so happy that Finn and You made this work I've known finn my entire life an he's never been this happy."Santana syas

"I promise you both...I'll love Finn with my whole heart...and forever until infinity...because you can't spell infinity without Finn."Rachel smiles

"Okay okay group hug now!"Kurt says Santana laughs and they pull Rachel into a big hug

Finn is in the front of the alter he looks around and smiles at everyone he turns to see Puck smiling at him and Sam winking he shakes his head and sees Santana taking her place on the alter

"So proud of you brother."Santana says and kisses his cheek Finn smiles at her and nods his head then Kurt walks to take his place

"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I wont side with Rachel when you two get into arguments. you better treat her right."Kurt says Finn nods and then everyone stands up as they hear the wedding march begin Finn wipes his hands on his pants and looks up he smiles as he sees his soon to be wife walk down the aisle Rachel turns the corner and grabs both her fathers arms as they walk down the aisle

"Berry looks hot."Puck whispers in Finn's ear

"She looks like an angel."Finn says takes a deep breath as Rachel walks closer to him they finally are face to face and Finn smiles at her Rachel kisses her fathers on the cheek and Finn shakes their hands

"Who gives this young lady away?"The priest asked

"We do."Mister and Mister Berry say as they take their seats Rachel smiles at Finn and he caresses her hands

"Who would like to start their vows."

"I'll go first..since I want to be able to keep my make up intact."Rachel says Finn smiles and nods

"My entire life I always felt like I was brighter than everyone not in a smart way but in a magical way...I always knew I was meant for amazing things like Broadway and stardom...but besides that I didnt know what else the world had in store for me...until I had to come to Lima to help my grandfather...and then I met this ruggedly handsome man who was under the care of my grandfather...little did I know...that man would change my entire life.."Rachel says Finn smiles at her and he kisses her hands

"You make me feel like I can do anything...I've never in my entire life felt this loved and content like I can do anything...and achieve everything I want to achieve...and because of you I feel like I have it all...you Finn Hudson are my safe haven...and I am in complete surrender to you...now and forever.. I love you."Rachel says Finn chuckles and holds back his tears and Rachel wipes them for him

"I uh...am Not good with stuff like this ...so I wanted to do something special today...on our wedding day...Im gonna sing now it may be a shock to everyone else..but you always said the first time you heard me sing is when you truly fell in love with me."Finn kisses her hands and picks up the guitar

If every word I said  
Could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever  
I asked the sky just what we had  
It showed forever  
(together my love)  
If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever  
(together my love)

Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you

*Rachel smiles at him as her tears begin to fall down her face...she shakes her head and holds her hand to her chest*

(together my love)  
Let the love I have for you live in your heart  
And be forever  
(together my love)

Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you

If every word I said could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever

Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you

Finn finishes the song and stands up Rachel holds his hands and Finn smiles at her

"My entire life I felt like I was just meant to be a loser...and screw up...I had walks so high up and gated that I didnt think I had it in me to ever let anyone in...until I met you...you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be and I love you for that...I love you more and more each day and that love will never waver...and never faulter... Rachel Berry you are the love of my life and I never thought that I had one...I want you to know that I will always protect you and honor you in the way that you should be honored...you're safe with me Rachel..."Finn says Rachel nods and she smiles at him

"Finn Hudson do you take Rachel to be your wife."

"I do."Finn says

"Rachel Berry do you take Finn Hudson to be your husband."

"I do...I do I do!"Rachel says they both laugh and place the rings on each other

"You may now kiss the bride."

Finn pulls Rachel against him and kisses her Rachel smiles against his lips

"I love you so so much."She says

"I love you too..Mrs. Hudson."Finn says Rachel laughs and holds her hand out to everyone

"He's all mine girls!"Rachel yells Finn wraps his arms around her and twirls her around

"Who knew that you could sing Hudson!"Puck says nudging him

"I only sing privately but thanks man..."Finn says

"You guys were so adorable up on that alter...Puck cried."Sam laughs

"What no I didnt cry...screw you Sam See if I give you a ride later when you're wasted!"Puck says and leaves Sam laughs Finn shakes his head and Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him to the dance floor

"HI."Finn smiles

"Are you ready for our futures to begin Mister Hudson."She smiles

"Whatever happens I just want to be next to you..."Finn says nudging their noses together

"I like the sound of that."Rachel says

"So how does it feel."Finn asked

"To be married? It feel better damn amazing."Rachel smiles

"I meant how does it feel to have your happily ever after?"Finn asked Rachel laughs and kisses his lips

"It feels like a new chapter is about to begin."Rachel says

"It sure is.."Finn says Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him so her mouth is by his ear

"By the way..speaking of new Chapter I have news."Rachel says

"And what would that be my lovely bride."Finn asked

"I'm pregnant."Rachel says Finn takes a step back and looks at her with a big smile

"You're...and we're...oh my gosh.."Finn says

"you're gonna be a daddy Baby."Rachel says holding his face Finn kisses her passionately and places his hand on her stomach

"Hi Baby...your Mommy and I love you very much...Rach baby this is...this is amazing..I love you so much."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses him back they stared at each other ready to embark the life that was ahead of them.


End file.
